


I see you

by ddramallama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya Lives (The 100), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddramallama/pseuds/ddramallama
Summary: Raven was no stranger to pain; it was something she greeted like on old enemy, all knowing and unrelenting no matter how pained her screams were. And, yet, when she sees the familiar promise, the omniscient glint in the eyes of a stranger, she feels herself falter and the need to fight back was almost forgotten.The Earth wasn't prepared for Raven, and Raven wasn't prepared for the people who inhabited it.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes
Comments: 39
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi.
> 
> I would first off like to say that I'm probably one of the newer members of this fandom, (meaning, I watched one episode when it first aired but then forgot what it was called until a few years later and watched it again.) I would also like to say that I haven't watched further than that one particular episode towards the end of season 3; but I have seen bits and pieces of the goings on that occur afterwards, (only like, the basics, though, nothing in depth,) so there's that.
> 
> Also, I always hate when I start writing for a new Fandom because I haven't quite gotten a feel of the characters until I've written a few chapters so I will apologise if anyone seems a little OOC in this; I will get better, I promise!

Pain was something she has experienced before; something that she has dealt with from a tender young age, with a mother who has never been shy with using her harsh words along with her drunken temper. Throwing about how she never wanted a child to begin with, and that it was Raven’s fault- for what, she never knew, learning quickly that it was better to keep both quiet and out of the way until the enraged woman tired herself out or fell to the floor from the effects of the alcohol in her system. Raven watching with tear-soaked eyes from her position in the corner, her mother’s incapacitated state allowing her to carefully collect the broken pieces of her childhood innocence that were scattered across the floor with the shattered bits of glass from a drained bottle. Clutching them with trembling fingers as she began fitting them together and locking them away behind the steel cage that was beginning to appear more and more as she grew older; fear draining away until nothing was left but anger and nowhere to safely release it apart from busy hands fixing the Ark or in the arms of the boy next door.

But Raven Reyes was nothing if not resilient, always ready to bounce back after every blow. Finding solace in her work, making sure that she was always busy in some shape or form, even if it was just to feel useful; her mothers haunting words often reminding her of the opposite and forcing her to prove to everyone, (namely, herself) that she was worth more than what she had been told all during her childhood.

This became doubly true when Finn was thrown into Sky Block. His presence being missed every second as guilt coursed through her veins, unrelenting with its hold. It should have been her in there, Finn had only wanted to do something special for her Birthday and look where that had led him. In prison. And without him there to help soothe the anger, she became more agitated, snapping at everyone who dared to speak to her. The small voice in the back of her mind, (the part, that sounded too much like her younger self,) scolding her for being this way, for purposely pushing away anyone who attempted to hurl themselves over the barbed wire she had encased herself in.

The only person she could even care enough to tolerate, was Sinclair. His kind eyes and even kinder smile never allowing her a chance to snap, especially when he came and told her that she had been accepted as a Zero-G mechanic- the one thing she had been working towards for as long as she could remember. In her happiness, she had almost skipped her way towards Finn’s room, halting only a few steps after her mistake when realization kicked in like an ice-cold bucket being tossed across her face. Finn wasn’t there. Finn was in prison. All because he had given her something she thought she could never have, only to have that very same thing in the grasp of her hands. And Finn, her selfless, amazing boyfriend, was being punished for doing something that he now had no reason to be punished for. And the 3 months of Oxygen they had lost wouldn’t have been wasted.

God, if only they had waited just a little longer, she could have been sharing this joy with him, celebrating. Instead, she was alone, accompanied by nothing but the low hum of the Ark as she stood within one of its empty corridors.

It wasn’t until she went on her first (legal,) spacewalk did she finally feel some semblance of peace. The way her body felt weightless as she glided amongst the stars was something she doubts she will ever get over. It was like she had finally found another little piece of that childhood innocence again, and she laved it up knowing that she had this moment, no matter how small, where she could be herself without pain sweeping in to remind her of her place.

Every time she returned, her first instinct was to go and tell Finn, and she would, whenever she had the chance. Until one day she couldn’t, something to do with ‘quarantine’ or whatever. And so she had flagged down Abby Griffin, strong with her words when she inquired about the dropship she saw while spacewalking. And she could tell, no matter how well Abby had hidden her expression behind well trained professionalism, that, no, it was most certainly no accident. Especially when Lockup just so happened to be under quarantine at the same time. She was too smart, knew too much about how things worked – especially when it came to the Ark, both the metal and the humans running the scenes – to fall for the stupid excuses she was being given. And it was that same knowledge that allowed her to eavesdrop the hushed conversation between Abby and Jackson, tense words involving wristbands and radiation and death.

Being caught was something she should have anticipated, being as smart as she is, but what she never expected was to be called into an area of the Ark that was off limits, watching closely as Abby tore off a withered and dust covered piece of cloth away from another Drop Ship. Her brain working and processing the words that were being spoken to her, “The Ark is dying Raven. And I have 10 days to prove to the council that the earth is survivable,” the desperation was apparent, both in Abby’s words and her eyes. “If I fail, then 300 people are going to die.”

And so she got to work. Spending as much time as she could to get the old machinery up and running. Anger, determination and Abby being her only companions as she forced herself to work around the improbable and prove, once again, that she deserved the recognition she was rewarded with, the recognition that Abby had said aloud, and made her humbly shrug her shoulders like she hadn’t worked her ass off to be there.

And then she hit a snag, and a major one at that. The ship wouldn’t function properly without a pressure regulator, and she didn’t fancy dying this early in the game. So she had told Abby with false bravado that she knew where to get one, and Abby didn’t need to worry any more than she already was.

Ans as it turned out, her words fell short when Nygel played her usual sly tricks, telling Raven that in order to get what she wanted that she needed to go to low levels. “Your mother accepted the deal… Many times.”

Raven was already lifting her arm to swing before she could even blink.

“Go float yourself, Nygel!”

Telling Abby was a lot harder than she anticipated, having adopted the woman as a kind of mother figure, (at least, how she thinks a mother should act, anyway,) and seeing the way some of the light left the doctor’s eyes almost broke Raven’s heart; never before envying someone as much as she envied Clarke Griffin in that moment. Watching as Abby turned on her heel with a sense of determination, or maybe, desperation, as she left Raven with an order to continue working with what she had until she returned.

And not too long after, in walks Abby with a pressure regulator in hand. Raven’s delight overshadowing her need to question as she began working with renewed vigour, improbability once again pushed aside when she told Abby that she could get installed within the hour. Her concentration only broken when a new voice breaks through, Abby giving her a look that she interprets as ‘hurry up’ before her fingers are once again in action; eyes briefly watching as Abby struts out of the room and returns quickly after with a hint on panic in her eyes. “How much longer?”

“I dunno, maybe 20 minutes?” Raven didn’t like the urgency. But this was completely different than before, Abby was reacting more intense than she had prior.

“Whatever happens, I need you to go. With or without me,” Abby took a few steps closer, gently taking Raven’s cheeks into her palms and never breaking eye contact, “do you understand, Raven.”

“Hell no! I’m not leaving witho-“

“Do you understand.”

The repeat of words stopped the argument from forming in Raven’s throat, her tongue heavy in her mouth as she blinked away a few unpleasant tears. Nodding, she made sure Abby could read the thoughts her mouth refused to say and the implications behind them. Her throat bobbing with the gentle smile she was briefly rewarded with in turn, “say hi to Clarke for me.”

The sudden sting of abandonment tore through her nerves when Abby released her hold and left, Raven already back in the Drop Ship to alter the last few pieces she needed to before reaching over until her fingers wrapped around the familiar material of a Space Suit. Almost throwing it on before strapping herself down into the chair, closing the hatch and waiting for a few baited seconds before slamming her fist on the eject button.

“Earth; here I come.”

* * *

When consciousness began to drive away the mist her mind was encased in, Raven immediately winced; a hiss breaking free from clenched teeth as her hand gingerly reached up to find the reason for her pain, the space helmet halting her efforts. Blinking away the blurriness until her eyes adapted, Raven began slowly turning her head, relief washed away when she spotted patched of green through the window.

No longer in the mood to check everything was in working order, Raven tore off the helmet, noticing quickly the large crack on the side and the patches of blood littering around its edges. So that’s what caused the stinging throb in her temple, then. Removing the straps to her seat were easier, her body vibrating with the need to see what lay just beyond her reach.

She had made it; she was on the Earth.

Everything was so bright, so full of colour. Her eyes didn’t know what to look at first, darting to everything they could catch as she pivoted where she stood. The grass beneath her boots flattening under her weight; so green that she struggled to formulate a coherent thought at what it could be likened to. Nothing, she decided. Nothing could ever compare to the real thing. The pictures she remembers glancing over in class being almost offensive with the way they described it to be.

Wonderment was something she rarely felt, and she bathed in the sensations it brought for a few more glorious seconds before deciding she needed to finish the promise that she had made to Abby. Any thoughts about the doctor bringing a pang to her heart. Clarke. She needed to find Clarke, and Finn. She couldn’t wait to see his face when he sees her.

With her focus now back, she set her mind to thinking where The 100 could have landed, and even if she found the Drop Ship, she couldn’t rule out the possibility that they might have migrated - heck, she was on Earth, she couldn’t rule out the possibility of anything. But if she had landed on the co-ordinates she had set, (and, taking into consideration how she had landed, she doubted they were exact, give or take,) then the Drop Ship should be a few miles from her position. And if they weren’t there, then Mount Weather would be her next destination.

With a semblance of a plan in her mind, Raven went to make her move, removing her what was left of her space suit and dropping it back inside her ship. The sound of something piercing the front widescreen making her instinctively duck away, eyes wide and panicked as she tumbled backwards and onto the floor. She could feel her ears burn with pumped up blood as adrenaline kicked in after the shock, her legs regaining their mobility as she scrambled back onto her feet and took off in a random direction.

Yells in a language foreign to her nipped at her heels, the voices, oddly human like, made her pause enough to look back. Naivety, perhaps, or wishful thinking that it could be someone from The 100; her common sense yelling in the back of her mind for her to continue running, that whatever had made the noise, that pierced her screen and was now giving her chase was most certainly not someone originally from the Ark.

But then-

_“Hod! Nou sen fut daun nowe, gada.”_

Holy fucking shit. That’s a person, an actual human being that is most definitely not from the ark, if the clothing alone was anything to go by. That means- Raven gaped, openly staring at the mask covered face that had spoken to her.

The Earth has been survivable all along.

The revelation only lasted for a few moments, enough for it to soak in, before everything around Raven went dark.

* * *

Raven was no doctor, wouldn’t know a thing passed the basics if she was ever asked, but the sarcastic part of herself knew that falling unconscious due to a force to the head within the space of an hour was definitely not good for the body. Weirdly enough however, there was no stinging pain like she felt earlier during the crash, instead, it was more like a dull throb. Like something was applying a decent amount of pressure to her brain. Her drowsiness making her unaware of anything going on, realization only arriving when she couldn’t move her arms anywhere from their held position behind her back.

Now fully alert, Raven twisted as far as the position allowed her to, searching for any signs of life- no, more than life, a human being. “Holy shit,” she breathed out, still astounded by the turn of events.

_“Em laik won kom emo?”_

_“Sha.”_

For a second a flash of orange filled the darkness of the room – tent? Raven was occupied in. Her arms bound to a lone standing pole that had been embedded into the ground. With squinted eyes, her gaze took in the stranger before her, following the body upwards until their gazes locked and _“holy shit.”_

Somehow, she knew she would be saying that quite often.

But she didn’t even want to take back her words, for the woman in front of her looked like she could kill her with her eyes alone. Trained and deadly, never once wavering from Raven as she took in the bound woman before her, sizing her up and making sure Raven knows who is in charge of the current situation. What the woman saw, Raven could only guess, but the fact she had taken out a small knife from the confines of her coat probably wasn’t a good sign.

_“Chich.”_

“Yeah, I have no idea what you just said.” Maybe sarcasm wasn’t the best way to approach this, but it was something that came naturally to Raven, as it was easy to use whenever she would hide her true emotions. Her words making the woman’s head tilt slightly, a twitch of an eyebrow being the only sign of her surprise.

“Why have you come here?” Authoritative. It was the only way the woman could be described.

“If you think I came here willingly, then I have some news for you,” Speaking was becoming easier now, especially since she could understand what the other was saying. Her initial shock pushed out of the way, not wanting to give away any indication what she was feeling. “Some idiot knocked me out, and it was probably the same idiot who brought me here. So, if you want an answer to your question, I would go and talk to him.”

Whether it was the way she spoke or the cocky grin she sent afterwards, Raven found herself a little too close to comfort with the stabby end of the before mentioned knife. Its owners almost feral growl wiping any last traces of the upward tilt of Raven’s lips. “What is your name?”

Not wanting to piss the woman off anymore, she decided that it would be best to withhold the sass for the moment, “Raven.”

 _“Reivon.”_ She could see the way the strangers mouth twisted to form the syllables; knife pulled back slightly as she spoke. “Your people have fallen from the sky, into our lands, and killed our people.” Crouching until she was eye level, the woman began to play with the weapon in her grasp, yet her eyes firmly stayed on Raven’s own. “Something needs to be done.”

Raven could feel herself gape at the received information. Killed? As in, physically attacked and murdered these people? Raven knew that all of the people that were sent down had committed some sort of crime; but this?

Yeah, she could see why the woman would be slightly pissed about that.

“In their defence,” what defence could she even give right now? “We had no idea you were even here.” If her arms weren’t currently bound, she knew they would be gesturing like crazy, “they were sent down because we didn’t know if the Earth was survivable. We had no idea there were any people here.” The words were sour on her tongue, hatred towards the chancellor shining through.

The woman tore her eyes away for a second, allowing Raven to finally break the hold they had on her own. But they were quick to return, and the look within was even more wild than before, “so in other words, you sent down your own people to die.”

“Hey, it’s not like I agreed to the idea either. None of us knew this was even going to happen.” Speaking about it, Raven really needed to get out of here and find the others; the council needs to be told before they culled all of those people. “See? This is all just a big misunderstanding, and I really should be going now.”

The woman grinned, and Raven didn’t like the way it made her feel.

“You’re not going anywhere, _Reivon_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, writing Trigedasleng needed more brain smarts than I was willing to use. If there are any mistakes (I'm highly certain there is,) then you're more than welcome to point them out to be so I can correct them.
> 
> This was more of an introduction than anything, and I'm wanting to make future chapters much longer and involve a lot more.
> 
> Please let me know how you think of it so far!
> 
> Trigedasleng Translation:
> 
> “Hod! Nou sen fut daun nowe, gada.” (Stop! Don’t take another step, girl.) 
> 
> “Em laik won kom emo?” (Is she one of them?)
> 
> “Sha.” (Yes) 
> 
> “Chich.” (Speak)
> 
> "Reivon" (Raven)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out. Do the characters seem OOC to any of you?

A beat of silence fell between the pair, the weight of the woman’s words closing in on Raven without a way out. She could feel the desperation clawing away at her chest, begging and thrashing against its restraints just like her wrists were subtly trying to do with their bindings; her eyes still stubbornly holding the others knowing that breaking it would mean defeat.

For her part, the stranger merely rose a single eyebrow, challenging; almost daring Raven to make her move against her words. Dangerous amounts of curiosity wanting to see what this _Skai Gada_ would do – maybe even, hoping, that Raven could somehow prove that her earlier words to be true. That the people that had fallen from the sky were not here to intentionally start a war, a war, Anya knew, they would have no possibility of winning. The _Skaikru_ had too few numbers, no knowledge of the land, and little resources to sustain them. Not to mention how they had been blindly following orders despite the obvious lack of training.

A part of Anya wanted Raven to be right, but she also knew that the lives that had already been lost on both sides was more than enough for either side to simply turn down and accept it without a fight of some sort. Anya’s people had lost an entire village – unintentional or otherwise – and the sky delinquents were too proud to accept defeat, thinking that the ‘Grounders’ were killing them for no reason other than because they could.

It made Anya feel sick, and angry. Very angry.

“Look,” Raven sighed out, working her jaw while she thought of the right words to say, “I’m gonna be real with you; I was sent down here to prove that our people had survived and weren’t killed by the radiation,” time was being wasted, she needed to get out of here, “our home – The Ark, it’s in space, or, uh, the sky if you don’t know what space is – and it’s running out of air and I need to stop the council before they fuck up even more than they already have and decide to kill off a bunch of innocent people because ‘it’s the only way’ for the rest of humanity to survive-“

“And what happens when your people find out the truth?” Raven spoke too much and too quickly, it was a wonder how her tongue was still intact. But it wasn’t enough for Anya to catch something that could become a problem. A big problem.

Slightly pissed at being interrupted – had she not wanted out of there she most certainly would have snapped, Raven had to bite her tongue to stop the curses from erupting from her mouth. “They’ll come down, obviously – did you not hear what I said about our home running out of oxygen?”

 _“Shof op,”_ Anya snapped, aggravated; rising to her feet and pace the small space of the tent Raven was bound to. The thought of more people coming from the sky was troubling, especially if the behaviour of those already on the ground was anything to go by. Growling under her breathe, too low for Raven to hear, Anya halted when she was right in front of the tied woman and fetched the knife she had been toying with earlier. Reaching around, she made sure to have a strong hold of the red jacket Raven was wearing before twisting until the woman was forced onto her side; Anya ignoring the outraged cry as she cut away the rope with a deft flick of her wrist.

She gave Raven a few seconds to caress the red skin before yanking her to her feet, grip still tight on the smooth material. “Tell me,” she spoke, their faces only inches away, “will your people demand war upon their arrival? Do I need to kill you now, and have one less _Skaikru_ to fight later?”

“No,” Raven was here to save people, she wouldn’t have put her own life on the line if those people were going to survive only to be slaughtered the moment they reached earth, “I’ll talk to Abby – she’ll talk to the chancellor and make sure to keep the peace, or, well, _start_ the peace.” Now Raven hoped that she wasn’t too late to reach Abby before they…

 _No_ , Raven will make sure no more death comes to her people. Even if that means lying point blank to the woman before her, the woman who seems to be giving her chance, a woman who could have just killed her to begin with, because she doesn’t want her first day on earth to be her last, dammit.

Her words did little to ease the unknown emotion swirling in Anya’s eyes, but she gave a curt nod anyway, seeing little else she could do, “then you will go to your people, you will demand peace, or I will arrive at dawn and-“

“Woah, okay let me stop you right there Cheekbones,” twisting out of Anya’s hold, Raven took a few much needed steps away; relieved when the woman didn’t follow, “you need to give me something else to work with that doesn’t involve killing.” When Anya’s frowned deepened, Raven couldn’t stop the roll of her eyes, “marching in there with nothing but threats is going to get me nowhere – isn’t there, like, a way to compromise or something?”

“It was _your_ people who-“

“- That came down here, into your lands, and killed your people; yeah, yeah I got that part. You know what? I’ll just change up the words a little, take the edge off a bit.”

Anya growled, “I don’t care how it happens, just make sure you can keep to your words, _Reivon_.” She was already beginning to regret her decision to send this girl back to her people. Perhaps peace was not going to be a probable solution.

Even after holding her palms in the air in an attempt to placate the woman and her temper, a remark was already falling from her lips as if to smite her efforts, “okay Cheekbones, no need to go all feral on me-“

“Stop calling me that, it is annoying.”

“Well, if you hadn’t noticed; I have no idea what your name is – which is slightly unfair, by the way – and also have you not seen yourself? I could probably cut myself on those babies.”

“I do not understand what that means, and if it will keep you quiet about the matter, then my name is Anya.” Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Anya waited to see if Raven would take the bait behind her words. Growing even more confused by the woman’s’ mannerisms when she merely did a weird motion of gliding two fingers across the length of her mouth before flashing her palms again (that last one being something Anya understood, at least.)

Not waiting to see how long Raven could keep her lips sealed, Anya moved to pull the flap of the tent, gesturing for Raven to go first with another raise on an eyebrow. Annoyance flaring when she hesitated, “what now?”

Biting her lip, Raven cast a glance towards the entrance, to Anya and then back again. Any words she wished to say pushed down; enough time had been wasted, she wasn’t going to make it longer because of nerves. Shaking her head, she passed Anya and left the tent, immediately squinting her eyes when the suns brightness attacked her senses. She paused just outside, her presence easily noticed by the surrounding villagers, their eyes shining with hatred or suspicion and leaving Raven feelings exposed like she was nothing more than prey surrounded by a sea of predators.

Maybe she had sensed Raven’s unease, maybe she just wanted to hurry things along; either way, when Anya’s firm presence was felt at her back, she couldn’t stop the relived breath that escaped through her nose. Surprised at the instinct to lean further back, to hide behind the warrior who has threatened – no, not just threatened, has probably killed her own people. She shouldn’t be feeling any kinds of comfort right now, not with these people anyway.

_“Em Skaikru, em-de laik baga!”_

_“Frag em! Frag em hogeda!”_

Raven winced at all of the words being thrown towards her, not needing to understand what they meant as she could feel the anger they were ladled with. A part of her, (the same part of her that felt for her own people,) squeezed at the thought of the pain these people were feeling when they looked at her, seeing nothing more than the actions taken by people she didn’t even know.

A hand against her back caught her off guard, turning until her gaze caught Anya; powerful and calm as she made a move to stand by Raven’s side, facing the onslaught of her people alongside her. Her hand warm and steady where it was placed against Raven’s tense muscles.

 _“Dison laik son swima op ona rein, Onya, frag em op en dison la!”_ A particular villager stood out from the roaring crowd, and, even though his face was free from his mask, Raven quickly noticed that it had been the man who had knocked her out earlier.

_“Em Pleni!”_

_“Ripa nou ge tiek in hir!”_

Before another word could be spoken, the man had unsheathed the sword at his side, pointing in directly where Raven’s heart was beating erratically against her chest. “Her people should have never fallen from the sky.”

Anger gave way as Raven shrugged off the safety blanket Anya had provided, taking a step towards the Grounder and meeting his eyes with a fire that burnt the inside of her lungs, “do you seriously think we _wanted_ this? We’re just trying to survive like everyone else. And yeah, okay, from what I’ve heard we’ve done some pretty shitty things to your people that were definitely not okay. But I highly doubt that any of you are saints either, so put your stabby stick away, Puss in Boots, I’m about to go make sure my people don’t fuck up any more than they already have.”

“They started this!”

Raven snorted out a laugh, hands on her hips as she watched the man square himself up, not at all prepared for her verbal attack, “started what? A war? We didn’t even know you existed until we came to earth.” Everyone seemed to quiet down at that, taking in the information from her words and the implications behind them.

Anya, who had remained silent once Raven stepped forward to defend herself, hid her surprise well, taking another step until she was once again at Raven’s side. “We are not the savages these _Skaikru_ are making us out to be, let us show them that we do know peace.” Her words were enunciated with a clear firmness, eyes slowly sweeping the entire length of the crowd surrounding them.

“And if they refuse to listen?”

Anya’s eyes snapped to Raven at the question, “then we kill them all.”

* * *

“So…” After Anya’s final words, the pair were finally able to leave the village; its people allowing them after the promise of redemption in some form or another. But the tense silence surrounding the forest was starting to physically freak Raven out just as much as it was aweing her to look at, “that went well.”

Anya merely grunted in response, not wanting to encourage Raven to sway her into talking. Her mind was too busy picturing the different outcomes that her choices could form, hoping that the more pleasant scenarios were to be the ones to come into fruition.

Her efforts, however, were in vain, “not much of a talker, eh Cheekbones?”

“It would seem that you have more than enough words for the both of us,” the taller sighed out, wishing for it all to be other with already, “tell me, do you ever stop talking, _Reivon_?” She paused for a second to send a smirk, “you will learn very quickly that silence is your ally just as much as it is your enemy.”

“Sorry, it’s something I used to do with Finn back on the Ark.” Just the thought of her boyfriend brought a smile to her face, she couldn’t wait to be reunited again. To feel some sense of safety by just being around him.

The Grounder woman kept quiet, knowing at this point there was no way she was going to convince Raven to keep quiet – in fact she was pretty sure the brunette was currently talking to herself more than she was Anya. _Probably to aid in keeping the nerves away,_ she assumed; allowing the woman to continue her rambling while it was nothing more than low rumbles under her breathe, any louder and Anya will not hesitate to remove the woman’s tongue.

“We are nearly there; I will leave you just beyond the border, as I’m sure the you’ll find them easily enough.”

“What makes you say that?”

Anya turned to her with a deadpanned look, “just follow the noise.”

Well, that should be easy enough. Raven just hoped she wouldn’t get mistaken for a one of Anya’s people; she really didn’t fancy getting knocked out again.

The two continued, in actual silence this time, until they came to a small clearing in the trees; lights flickering between the ones just on the other side. Anya’s comment about the loudness of her people now more apparent with dusk melting into night; Raven needing to squint to see any detailing of the ground beneath her.

“I will go no further,” Anya spoke steadily beside her, her voice low, almost worried like she was waiting for someone to notice their presence and start an attack. Eyes – that reminded Raven of the bonfires back in the village – taking a steady look towards the Drop Ship before they fell on Raven herself, intense like she had never seen them before. “I hope your words to be true, _Reivon kom Skaikru.”_

“Yeah,” Raven breathed out, sending Anya a reluctant smile, “me too,” and before she knew what her body was doing, reached out a hand for Anya to shake. Only becoming hesitant when the woman stared at it for a few tense seconds before bringing up her own, hand firm where it clasped Raven’s forearm – her own imitating the action as if she had done it many times before. “May we meet again,” she spoke, a sudden amount of emotion welling up in her throat, surprising them both.

Anya wasn’t sure how she should respond, so merely nodded back and retracting her arm, pretending like she hadn’t felt the subtle squeeze of Raven’s fingers before she did so.

With nothing more to say, Raven turned and left; not sure if the shiver down her spine was due to the crispness in the air or because their was a chance that Anya was watching her leave, the desire to finally reach her people too strong an urge to turn back and see for herself. Her legs continuing forwards with new renowned energy.

The yells were louder now, Raven being able to differentiate between the voices. Her heart was beating rapidly within the confines of her ribcage, threatening to break free and spill her glee across the forest floor.

She was almost there, just a little further.

Once the trees broke away to a large clearing, some snapped and others bending, Raven could finally see where the 100 had landed. The camp was surrounding the front of the Drop Ship, makeshift tents littering the ground, all of it surrounded by a spiked wooden fence.

“Hey! Anybody there?!” Holding her arms high into the air, Raven took quick but cautious steps forward; hoping that the guns she could see glistening in the last bit of daylight weren’t going to be fired upon first sight.

“Stop right there!” A voice broke out, Raven immediately doing as she was told, hands still in the air. “Who are you? What do you want?”

Trying to find which of the guards was talking to her, Raven watched as everyone turned to their direction, “My name is Raven Reyes – I’m from the Ark.” Murmurs broke out, questions being thrown left and right.

“What’s going on here?” Taking a step from the crowd, a man with curly brown hair and freckled face turned to her; his eyes wary, and despite his best efforts, Raven could sense fear rather than the intimidation he was aiming for. Just to his right stood a girl, somehow familiar yet not at the same time, hair the colour of gold and eyes so blue it was easy to get lost in them.

And just beside her- “Finn?”

“Raven?” There he stood, just as gobsmacked as she expected him to be. Releasing a bright laugh – something that she hadn’t felt like she had done in years – her legs charged forward to where he was stood, ignoring the calls from the guards as she threw her arms around his shoulders and brought their lips together for a fierce kiss.

Had she not been overwhelmed by everything, she probably would have noticed how tense he was, or how he hadn’t kissed her back; or, more importantly, how his eyes had immediately darted to the blonde beside them as soon as they broke apart. “What- how did you get here?”

“The shooting star,” Raven followed Finn’s eyes to the girl, reading the realization within, “that was you wasn’t it? We couldn’t find the Drop Ship, so we thought it had been something else.”

“I’m not opposed to being called a shooting star,” Raven grinned, turning until she was fully facing the blonde, “are you Clarke by any chance?”

“How did you-?”

“Your mother was the one who sent me,” Raven cut off, eyebrows furrowing when Clarke clenched her jaw at the mention of her mother, “and we need to talk in private. Like, right now.”

Clearly upset, yet reading the urgency behind Raven’s words, Clarke bit her lip and nodded, casting a quick glance towards Finn before gesturing for Raven to follow. Stopping before the other man – Bellamy – she heard someone say, the two of them having an intense conversation with their eyes before he, too, nodded; catching Raven's eyes for a few seconds before he began bellowing out orders for the others.

The behaviour was all so weird, Raven wasn’t quite sure what to make of it all, “not quite the welcome I was expecting.”

“Sorry,” Clarke breathed out, exhaustion evident and making her appear much older than she was, “it’s been… A tough few days.”

Raven knew that, but she thought it best not to mention that quite yet. “Well, I’m about to make it much worse, unfortunately.”

Before Clarke could ask, Raven were already spilling out everything that had happened since the 100 were sent to the ground; telling Clarke about the culling the council were about to take part in and how Abby had come to her for help. Her eyes never leaving Clarke’s face as they followed the different expressions, that displayed themselves against the blue of her eyes.

“I knew taking off those wristbands was a stupid idea,” Clarke mumbled, reaching up to massage her temple before turning to Raven, “do you have a radio with you? Or a way to contact the Ark?”

“I did, but it was left in my Drop Ship, and I have no idea how to get back to it.”

A blonde eyebrow arched in confusion, “then how did you find us?”

Raven paused at that, looking deep into Clarke’s eyes as she chose her next words, “I had help, from the people who were already living here.”

Clarke’s jaw immediately clenched, eyes flashing dangerously as she took a step away from Raven and crossing her arms. “The _Grounders_ helped you? Somehow, I don’t believe that. They’ve been trying to kill us for no reason ever since we landed here; Jasper was _impaled_ by a _spear_.”

“And I would be pissed too if I was in your position! But that doesn’t change that you burnt down one of their villages – _that’s_ why they have been targeting you.”

At Clarke’s surprised frown, Raven could feel herself want to backtrack, “What are you talking about?”

“From how it was explained to me, I’m going to assume it was a flare you sent-“ Raven paused, waiting until realization welled up in Clarke’s eyes before she continued, “when it fell it burnt down an entire village, killing the people.”

It was like a lightbulb went off, missing pieces of a puzzle fitting together to help form a bigger picture, “so that’s why-“ shaking her head, Clarke released a deep sigh before falling onto a nearby table, looking up towards Raven like she held the answers, “what did you tell them?”

Lowering her voice to become softer, Raven slowly closed in until she was sitting across from the blonde; Clarke’s exhaustion almost palpable, “the truth. I told them we had no idea there was even people alive on the earth and I told them – or lied to them, really – by saying the village was an accident. I mean, I guess I wasn’t lying – since it was the truth, but I didn’t know that at the time, obviously.” Her eyes snapped from the floor to Clarke when she heard the low rumble of a chuckle, Clarke’s eyes filled with slight mirth, the look causing her own smile to appear – the intense feelings that had been surrounding them lifted slightly.

“So,” Clarke forced out, sliding off the table, “what do we do now?”

“Now,” Raven winced, “now we need to find a way to contact the Ark and rescue those people; the – what did you call them? Grounders? Actually, I like that – the Grounders can wait a minute.”

Clarke nodded, immediately agreeing, “Monty has been trying to build a makeshift radio but hasn’t had any luck. Maybe if we can find your ship and grab the one from there?”

Raven waved the suggestion off straight away, “would take too much time. Show me where this radio is, I’m sure I can find a way to make it work.” At Clarke’s curios look, Raven sent the girl a grin, “youngest Zero-G mechanic in 52 years at your service. What? Has Finn not told you about that?”

At the mention of her boyfriend, Clarke grimaced and looked away, “we’ve been too busy trying to survive, doesn’t leave a lot of time for talking.”

Something unpleasant flittered inside Raven’s chest, but she immediately pushed it aside; there was work to be done. “Lead the way, Princess.”

“People really need to stop calling me that,” Clarke huffed, but did as was asked and led Raven to the middle of the Drop Ship where the ladders were placed, hurling herself up and waited as Raven followed shortly after. The second compartment was a little darker than the floor, Raven’s eyes needing a few moments to adjust.

“Hey, Monty.”

“Clarke, Stranger.”

Raven grinned in his direction before turning her gaze to the series of random pieces of metal and wires that were placed to his left. “This is Raven,” she heard Clarke introduce for her, the mechanic already fiddling with Monty’s ‘radio’ “she’s going to build us a radio.”

“Well, I certainly hope you have better luck than I’ve been having,” the boy shrugged, the dark bags under his eyes showing his frustrated attempts.

“I’ve made more from less,” Raven smirked before turning back to Clarke, “but to be safe – I think we might need that search party after all, I’m good, but I’m not a miracle worker.”

Clarke gave a firm not, happy to help in any way she could; listening carefully as Raven told the co-ordinates where she _should_ have landed, and that it was probably better to check the surrounding area.

“We will need to be quick; it will be too dark to search soon.”

Monty winced at that, his eyes falling to the floor, his pained expression making Raven’s heart clench briefly.

Just how much had she missed?

* * *

For her entire duration of working on the radio, Raven had not seen Finn once since they were first reunited. Later being told by a girl called Octavia that he had left with Clarke, Bellamy and the searching party that were out looking for her radio.

That had been 2 hours ago; the sun was now completely set, and they had still yet to return. To say Raven was worried was an understatement, but she channelled any feelings that were currently swirling themselves in her heart to help Monty with the radio. The both of them very easily finding a rhythm that worked and also gained the most progress.

“They’re back,” Raven flinched, only now noticing that Octavia hadn’t actually left after her brief introduction earlier. “I’m going to greet them, do either of you need anything?”

“I’m good,” Monty paused his actions for a brief second to send her a grateful smile before he continued, meaning that the woman’s piercing eyes landed on Raven.

“Yeah, no, I’m good,” a part of her – a large part of her – wanted to go and see Finn, but the importance of what they were doing forced her to stay and continue. A hopeful voice in the back of her mind wishing that maybe Finn would come and see her, instead, but as the night grew longer, those hopes were decreasing by the second.

“Hey.”

Looking up from the wires she was currently trying to connect, Raven sent a tired smile at Clarke’s entrance, “how’s the radio coming?”

“It’s, well, still not a radio,” sighing in both irritation and fatigue, Raven abandoned the work she held in her hands and made her way over to the blonde, “so? What your search successful?”

A tense silence filled the room, and Raven’s heart dropped along with it. “You didn’t find it…”

“Actually,” Clarke smiled, “we did. In fact, we brought the entire pod back in case you could use it for something.”

Not being able to stop herself, Raven punched Clarke’s shoulder as they both laughed, “damn Griffin, you actually had me for a second there.”

Clarke simply grinned and shrugged her shoulders, “let’s get to work.”

“After you, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do all Trikru introduce themselves like "Anya kom Trikru," or do they just say their name? Someone please educate me.
> 
> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Skai Gada: Sky girl 
> 
> Skaikru: Sky people 
> 
> Shof op: Shut up
> 
> Em Skaikru, em-de laik baga!: She’s Skykru, kill her
> 
> Frag em! Frag em hogeda!: Kill her, kill them all
> 
> Dison laik son swima op ona rein, Onya, frag em op en dison la!: This is a waste of time, Anya, kill her and get it over with!
> 
> Em pleni!: Enough!
> 
> Ripa nou ge tiek in hir!: Murderers are not welcome here!
> 
> All translations are with the help from Trigedasleng.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly speaking; Raven, Clarke and Octavia are one of by biggest brotp like those ladies are so baddass in their own way and when you put them together it's just.... *sigh* 
> 
> Also, we are introducing Lincoln in this chapter, so say hi to the big teddy bear grounder.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy.

With the functioning radio now in their grasp, Raven turned her attention on creating something that will help with getting the last of the flares into the air, (and ones that will hopefully not be burning down any more villages,) as she knew Abby was looking for a sign that they were alive on the ground. It was tiresome work; Raven had even sent – or rather, commanded – threatened, really, if Monty were to have his say – for him to go and get some rest while she continued on with their work.

Clarke had tried to help where she could, but the blonde knew little to nothing on mechanics and engineering, so instead she used her time to help fetch anything that Raven asked for and making sure to keep any curious eyes away from their little corner of the Drop Ship; the only ones to have been allowed in being Bellamy and Octavia. The former still very wary of Raven’s presence; and that was without the knowledge about her interaction with the Grounders – Clarke mentioning to her that, for now, at least, it would be better kept between themselves until they’ve sorted out the mess with The Ark. After a while, however, even Clarke couldn’t evade the urge to sleep; her head tucked into the crook of her right arm as she curled into a ball by Raven’s side. The sight forming a small smile on the brunette’s lips; removing her jacket and draping it over Clarke’s shoulders in an attempt to keep off the slight chill filtering itself within the metal cocoon.

Despite feeling exhausted herself, (this day alone felt like it had lasted a year at the least,) Raven soldiered on, and by the morning, had a fully functioning rocket launcher ready to use. Her pod having been stripped bare by some of the delinquents the night prior, allowing her to gather the parts she needed, and now that the sun was beginning to rise, she hoped that the new day will be better than the last. But she also needed to be quick, knowing the dark blue of the early morning will allow better visual of the flares than if they waited for the sun to completely rise. And so, begrudgingly, Raven began shaking Clarke’s shoulders to wake the blonde from her slumber; Raven’s voice just as croaky with the lack of sleep. “Come on, Princess, let’s go save the world.”

Little words were shared as they climbed out of the Drop Ship; nerves, or apprehension, to be more technical – filling deep into their bodies until it weighed them down like a pile of stones.

“Well, here goes nothing,” a small crowd had closed around them now, mainly guards who had taken the night watch; alongside Bellamy and Finn. The sight of her boyfriend causing an unpleasant tingle to shoot down Raven’s spine – still fully aware that he hadn’t once came to see her during the night.

By her side, Clarke gave an unsure nod, handing Raven one of the flares and watching as the mechanic got to work in attaching it to the launcher. Deft fingers making quick work of the last task before placing it firmly onto the ground. “Anyone got a light?” Raven watched when one of the guards – Jasper – tentatively stepped forward, a small fire torch slowly being brought for her to take, and, with a bright – if not curious smile – Raven nodded her head in thanks before taking the offered item. “Alright everyone, time to take a few steps back,” she called out as she bent down to light the launcher; Clarke sending her a scandalized look when “hopefully this wont to boom,” was mumbled out before Raven took her arm and dragged her away. The sudden hiss of the launcher filling the air behind them lasting only a few seconds before it died out, leaving a deep red light to float in the air before it too, dwindled into nothingness.

“You did it,” turning to her side, Raven’s eyes watched the awe on Finn’s face as he sidled up next to her. His presence having the effect of wiping any unpleasant feelings swirling in Raven’s mind as beamed up at him, eyes sparkling like they did anytime she was recognized for her efforts.

“Of course, I did,” she nudged his elbow good naturedly, his eyes falling to her at the action, “it’s me we’re on about, I’m awesome.” Her words were ridden with tired affection, Finn easily picking up on it and looking away briefly before they returned with the same look she had grown to love over the years. It was honest and open, the same look her would get whenever he would share his food with her or allow her comfort within the space of his arms.

Just as he was about to open his mouth in reply, however, their little moment was ruined by the unsubtlety of Bellamy Blake. His loud cough and rigid posture as his dark eyes flittered between them made Raven want to punch him slightly, “so, what happens now? Our people just come down here and what? Things go back to how they were on The Ark?”

Raven noticed the exasperated look that Clarke sent to the back of his head, a clear indication that this particular conversation had been a constant between them. “First, we get the radio hooked up to the right frequency, see if we can have direct contact with them before they join us.” At the clench of his jaw, Raven knew that Bellamy didn’t think that was the best of ideas.

“You _know_ they’ll be enforcing their laws the moment they fall to the ground.” Raven did know that – but she also knew of a way to help prevent it.

“Not if they want peace with the Grounders,” at the mention of the people, Bellamy immediately growled, his demeanour going from tense to outraged within a blink of an eye. Anger was something Raven was easily influenced by, however, and she refused him the satisfaction of thinking he had her intimidated like the majority of the others.

“The Grounders don’t _want_ peace. They made that perfectly clear when they killed our people, something _you_ weren’t here to go through,” his inability to keep his voice low drew the attention of some that were standing close enough to over-hear, their eyes curiously watching on to see what happens.

Seeing her eyes darken in challenge, Finn immediately reached out to grab Raven and hold her back; Clarke doing the same to Bellamy as the two gave weary looks at one another. “Bellamy, this is a conversation that shouldn’t be out in the open. Trust me.”

Raven watched the argument twist against Bellamy’s tongue, his lips already forming the words before he stopped himself and sighed, his shoulders dropping after a single glance into those vivid blue eyes. “Fine,” he mumbled, once again crossing his arms before turning back to Raven, “let’s go have this private conversation in my tent.”

Shaking off Finn’s hold, Raven could only give a short nod less her mouth betrays her once again. The four of them ignoring the onlookers as they crossed the camp to Bellamy’s tent. “So, tell me,” he began only after the flap was closed for their privacy, “what is so secret that it needs to be kept between us?”

“When Raven landed, we weren’t the first to find her,” after seeing Raven’s fury still swirling in her eyes, Clarke decided to start them off, “The Grounders did.”

“And what? Are you here to tell me that they actually want peace?”

“That’s exactly what I’m here to tell you,” Raven growled out before she could stop herself, thoughts of Anya in all her powerful calmness flittering through her mind. The Ark was filled with liars, Raven knew this from experience, and she was more than sure that the warrior was most certainly not one of them – too protective over her people, and not to mention that she wouldn’t have made the effort to let Raven go. Especially given the fact that it was her responsibility to get the rest of her people to the ground – she had _told_ Anya that – and so allowing her to live made no sense if her words about peace weren’t true.

And, for whatever reason, a small part of Raven trusted Anya.

But that was something she was not going to mention anytime soon, especially to herself.

“What did they say?” Finn was a lot calmer than the other male, voice soft and it allowed some of the anger to dissipate somewhat.

Taking in a deep breath, Raven looked at Clarke for a brief second; the blonde’s encouraging nod all she needed to continue, “so, at first they were defensive and wanted me dead. But then their... leader? Honestly, I’m not sure – anyway she asked me a bunch of questions like ‘what are we doing here’ and ‘what are we planning’ – you know, the straight to the point stuff. But then she explained to me that the reason why they were attacking you in the first place was because you burnt down one of their villages –“

“What are you talking about? We never burnt down a village!”

“We, did – just accidentally,” Clarke piped in, adding when Bellamy shot her a look, “the flare we sent on our first day here.”

The room became quiet after that, Finn looking like he was about to throw up and Bellamy looking very similar to how Clarke had looked last night when Raven had first told her. It didn’t ease any of the tension; but the understanding now hanging in the air was enough for now. “Those people out there –“Bellamy pointed a finger towards the entrance of his tent, his throat bobbing as he stared into Raven’s eyes, “they think that the Grounders are here to kill them – what do we say to that?”

“The truth,” Clarke answered, eyes downcast as her brain conjured up a plan that could be put into action, “but they won’t believe anything unless we have proof that it was the Grounders who actually said this.”

Raven could feel their eyes on her, speaking the words that their mouths refused to say – “you can’t be serious?”

Finn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “it’s not a bad idea; and Clarke has a point,” Finn’s eyes flittered over to the blonde, however Clarke refused to meet his gaze. The interaction bringing back some of those unpleasant feelings as Raven looked between them, “no one is going to accept anything unless we prove otherwise.”

It was something Raven knew to be true, but that didn’t mean she liked the idea of going back to a village she wasn’t welcomed to. Not to mention she scarcely remembered how to get to it.

“Bellamy! Bellamy get out here!”

Thoughts broken by a sudden amount of ruckus from outside, the four quickly pushed aside the current conversation to see what was going on. Bellamy heading straight to where a crowd had formed near the entrance to the camp; Clarke right by his side. “What’s going on?”

In the middle stood a panting boy, sweat dripping down his temples and onto the ground as he hunched over to regain his breath. “I-it’s Octavia, she’s missing.” His words were followed by a squeak when Bellamy immediately grabbed the front of his jacket and lifted him off his feet; his eyes swirling with a darkened concoction of anger and fear.

“What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean she's missing?!” He could feel his heart pumping on the inside of his throat, making it incredibly hard to swallow.

“She was w-with the hunting party,” the boy forced out, terrified, “we were tracking a boar when it began charging at us – we all scattered but regrouped closer to camp. Octavia hasn’t come back.” It looked like Bellamy wanted to kill the boy there and then – instead he settled for throwing his quivering form onto the ground and grabbing a gun from the closest guard. His actions desperate despite his best attempts to seem otherwise.

“Finn, Jasper and Gina with me. The rest of you stay here and keep watch – any sign of my sister and you come and get me, is that understood?” He didn’t even wait for the collective agreement before he was moving towards the entrance, the three he had called fast to follow his haste; only taking a moment to pause when he reached Raven and Clarke, his glare sending shivers down the formers spine, “if I found out she was harmed in any way by a Grounder – I will kill them all.”

“That’s why I’m coming with you,” just as he was about to open his mouth, she immediately shot him down, “look, I get it. But I’m coming in case _we_ meet any of them while searching; I can help by mentioning the conversation I had with Anya yesterday.” Whether it was because he agreed, or maybe the desperation made him rethink arguing; either way Bellamy simply grunted before he took off. Raven watching his back before turning to Clarke, “think you can you handle the fort, Princess?”

“Go,” Clarke nodded, “make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Raven grinned in response, “wrong person to say that to but I’ll try. See if Monty can find the frequency while we’re gone – Abby might be trying to find a way to contact us as well.”

“Raven; let’s go!”

Sending the blonde a salute, Raven jogged to catch up with the others. Clarke watching them go with a heavy heart.

* * *

With the early morning sun alighting the trees surrounding them, Raven could actually find the chance to visually take in her surroundings; unlike the night prior, where she could scarcely see what lay just ahead of her, blindly following Anya’s lead and hoping she didn’t trip on anything as they walked.

Had the circumstances been anything else, Raven would have probably found the chance to finally be able to appreciate where she was; but Octavia was what was most important right now, the four of them practically sprinting towards where she had been last sighted, Bellamy always a few steps ahead despite their calls for him to slow down – realizing that there could be evidence anywhere they might have missed due to the harsh pace he was leading them on. Gina and Finn both tense when the boy refused to answer any of them, eyes too frantic as they darted all around them like Octavia would just appear behind the trees.

“Wait, Bellamy; come here,” everyone’s eyes darted to Finn’s crouched form, the tips of his fingers twisting a piece of cloth that had been caught against a stem of a plant Raven had no idea of, the light colour could be easily overlooked against the bright greenery.

Bellamy looked at the piece of cloth, then to Finn; a question in his eyes that the other refused to answer aloud, instead saying, “she couldn’t have gone too far.” His eyes dropping to the ground and lighting up slightly, picking up on the crushed bits of grass where Octavia must have stood on, “she went this cay, come on.”

With a slower yet still purposed pace, the other three kept quiet as they watched Finn put his tracking skills to use, words mumbling out of his mouth every now and then to give them some clue on what he had found. Apart from the one small bit of cloth, the only things to have come up were footprints and broken sticks; but Finn had done his best to reassure Bellamy that it was only one pair, silently stating that it was only Octavia that was providing the tracks and that nothing – human or animal alike, was giving her any chase.

His sure words did ease Bellamy somewhat, his eyes losing the slight glint of desperation that had been in them since they were first told the news of his sisters’ disappearance. But they all knew that, until Octavia was found, none of them will get rid of the heaviness that was hanging over their hearts. “Keep watch of your surroundings, we don’t need anything sneaking up on us,” Bellamy grunted, reaching out to retrieve a knife and holding it out for Raven to take, speaking up when she sent him a questioning glance, “you’re unarmed. And don’t be afraid to use it when you have to.”

The small weapon felt heavy in her grip, cold under her skin; but she nodded towards Bellamy anyway, slipping the knife into her belt. Finn watching the interaction with a hesitant look in his eyes, gaze firmly fixed onto the weapon resting against the side of Raven’s thigh before it returned to the ground in front of him.

Raven will talk to him about it later.

Just up ahead, she noticed how Gina immediately flinched and took a step back from something, catching the attention of the others straight away. “Woah, that’s a fall.”

When she got to see what the woman was on about, Raven could feel her mouth gape slightly; the slope in front of them, while not overly long, was most definitely steep. Her gaze lifting to catch Bellamy’s similar worried look before they turned to Finn. The trackers gaze searching the edge before he paused and looked back at Bellamy with a fearful unsureness. “We need to go down there.”

Bellamy didn’t allow himself time to overthink anything as he nodded towards Gina; the woman immediately retrieving the backpack she was donning and ruffling through its contents before she took out the rope that was placed within. Untangling the end before she ran back towards the line of trees, finding one that looked like it could take their weight before she began looping the rope around it’s trunk; only returning when she was satisfied that the knot would hold and throwing the rest of the contents down the slope.

Bellamy was the first to go down, swinging the strap of his gun around his shoulders before taking a hold of the rope and gradually making his way down; followed then by Gina, then Raven, and then finally Finn; who immediately began searching the area once his feet were touching the flat surface of the ground. His eyes catching a jagged rock that was placed just to the right of a nearby tree, a liquid substance dripping off one of its edges and onto the forest floor below.

“Jesus,” Raven whispered, catching sight of the dark red substance.

“Come on,” Bellamy ordered, his jaw threatening to break under the pressure he was applying it with, “what way did she go?”

Crouching down near the rock, Finn’s eyes scanned the are before he caught the sight of more footprints just up ahead that were heading east. Something was majorly wrong about them, however – “those aren’t Octavia’s,” they were much bigger and deeper, there could be no way that Octavia had made them.

Raven found herself catching Gina’s gaze, the two of them sharing a worried look before Bellamy’s movement stole their attention. His tense figure storming off in the direction of the footprints, grip tight on his gun as his eyes promised murder at the person who took his sister. The tight clenching of Raven’s stomach only getting words as she rushed passed Finn to catch up with Bellamy’s pace, by his side as she preyed that nothing had come to harm Octavia; not knowing how she would stop Bellamy, (or herself, for the matter,) from becoming reckless should it be the opposite.

They continued to follow the tracks until they reached a series of cave entrances, the footprints not indicating which one they should take.

“Fuck,” Raven hissed, glancing between the entrances.

“Octavia!” Bellamy seemed to take a different approach, yelling out his sisters’ name before waiting to see if he got a response. The silence after every shout more deafening than Bellamy’s screaming, Raven’s heart thumping in her ears with every beat.

When it became apparent that he wasn’t going to receive a response, Bellamy let lose a feral growl and charged into one of the entrances, ignoring the calls of his name as there was nothing on his mind save from finding Octavia. His promises flashing through his mind like a broken record, taunting him about his failures. “Octavia!”

Their footsteps could be heard echoing through the thick walls of the cave, darkness beginning to cloud their sense the further they got from the entrance. Raven could hear Gina’s swearing beside her as they blindly followed Bellamy into the pitch blackness of the cave, knowing that they could only go so far without any kind of light before they will be forced to turn back.

But just as the thought entered her mind, it was pushed away at the sound of gunfire. Her heart lodged in her throat as she picked up the pace, the orange glow of candlelight flickering just a few feet in front of them. Bellamy’s loud booming scream ringing in her ears as they arrived at the scene; Raven’s eyes darting around the makeshift room and immediately releasing a sigh of air when, standing alive and safe in front of her brother, Octavia was seen. Her piercing gaze not leaving her brother despite their entrance behind him; her body tensed like she was ready to pounce at a moments notice.

“Bell, I’m fine – look at me, I’m okay!”

Bellamy seemed to hear the words, but refused to listen to them as he began jabbing the end of his gun in a movement that told Octavia to move aside, “then why were you bleeding? And what was _he_ going to do to you?”

At his words, Raven finally noticed another presence in the room. A hulking figure, (how on earth did she fucking miss _that_?) That was stood behind the younger Blake, face fixed with a mask and clothing torn and haggard on his body. A Grounder.

“I was bleeding because I fell and hit my head! He was the one that took care of my wounds.” When Bellamy took a closer step, so did the Grounder, a growl spilling from his mouth as a warning; Octavia immediately placing her hands on his chest to keep him back from her brother, “no, it’s okay. He’s my brother,” at the words, his eyes flickered to Octavia for a split second before returning to Bellamy, just as hard as they were before. Raven couldn’t help but notice that he did, even if it was subtle, take a slight step back, however.

“I should have never let you out of the camp,” Bellamy spoke, his expression holding that desperate twinge it had taken when they first left to search for her. “Even if I have to have someone watch you at all times, I’m never leaving you alone again – you could have gotten hurt, more than you already have.”

Raven knew his words were coming from good intentions, she had seen first-hand that Bellamy truly cared for his sister, but she knew from the defiant look in the girl’s eyes that his protection was becoming overwhelming. “You can’t be serious.”

“Okay,” the mechanic thought it best to stop any more arguments from happening, showing her palms as she strolled into the middle of the room and ignoring the growl she could hear coming from The Grounder. “Look,” she turned to Bellamy, “we’ve found Octavia, she’s safe. And we’ve established that her boyfriend wasn’t the one who hurt her,” seeing how Bellamy was going to react to her words, she quickly waved him off, “that is what’s most important right now. That we found her. You can continue your sibling back and forth for when we get back to camp.”

“Raven’s right,” Finn piped in, glancing between everyone, “we should do what we came to do and bring her back home, now that we’ve found her.”

When neither Blake said a word, Raven turned on her heel to the Grounder, “and you,” he glared at the finger she tossed his way, “could you do me a favour and tell Anya that I would like a word with her.”

At the mention of the woman, he immediately tensed, shooting her a dangerous look that she quickly picked up on. “Not to hurt her, you idiot, to discuss our plans for peace.” He still seemed sceptical but gave her a slight nod anyway.

“So, you _can_ speak English,” Octavia butted in, rounding on him, “then why won’t you talk to me?”

“Not the time baby Blake,” Raven grinned, sending a wink her way, “we need to get you back before Bellamy goes all Tarzan - something I’m sure none of us want to see.” Bellamy looked like he wanted to say something to that, but when his sister nodded her agreement, he decided to keep quiet, wanting to leave as soon as they could.

Raven waited for everyone to begin filing out, urging Finn to leave with them when he noticed she wasn’t moving; his eyes looking between them before he left, and only then did she turn back to the Grounder. “Is there a place we could meet? Because I do not need another showdown like what just happened now.”

He kept quiet at first, searching Raven’s eyes, before he removed his mask and answered, “there is a bridge, just a little north of your camp. It would be a good start.”

Nodding, Raven wondered who she should tell – because she knew that some help will be needed in finding it – before speaking once again, “what’s your name?”

At his silence, she rolled her eyes, “so I can tell Octavia the name of her saviour. Because I’m sure she is dying to know.”

Mentioning the girl seemed to the trick, his eyes softening slightly, “Lincoln.”

“Well, _Lincoln,”_ she grinned _,_ “thanks for saving our beloved baby Blake, I honestly do not want to know what Bellamy would have done otherwise.”

Maybe a little surprised, Lincoln took a few seconds more before he nodded his head, dropping his gaze to the ground. “She was injured, and I didn’t want any harm to come to her.” His voice was oddly soft, Raven thought, but knew better than to ask, despite the burning curiosity. He was most certainly a lot more different than all of the other Grounders she has come across.

Having nothing more to say, Raven’s mind conjured up her departure with Anya; her arm rising until it filled Lincoln’s gaze. His eyes widening slightly, recognizing his people’s gesture, before he took Raven’s forearm with a firm hold, his eyes losing any last bits of hesitation he had been feeling. “I will speak with Anya as soon as I can.”

“Tell her that I will have talked to my people by tonight,” she probably had more to say, but her body was instantly reminded of the fact that she hadn’t slept in over 24 hours, and now she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball and sleep for the next year.

* * *

Returning back to camp wasn’t as gruelling as the search had been; their hurried paces now that Octavia was with them forgotten, instead adopting a more leisurely pace that allowed Raven to rest her tired limbs despite the fact that they were still moving. Her head drooping to the floor as she had little energy left to hold it up, Gina and Finn by either side to catch her in case she fell. The group staying that way until they arrived at the front gates, cheers being heard from within when they were seen with one extra person than with what they had left with; Clarke appearing in front of her immediately after she had squeezed Octavia within a thankful hug.

“Well, don’t you look… good,” Clarke grinned, wrapping Raven in another hug that wasn’t as strong, but still conveyed all the pent-up emotions that had been swirling with her all day since they left. Raven’s arms fighting against her fatigue to return the embrace.

“Screw you Clarke,” she mumbled into the woman’s shoulder, grin forming, “I look awesome.”

“Of course,” Clarke returned her own grin, taking one of Raven’s arms and wrapping it around her own shoulders to take some of her weight, “let’s get you to bed.”

“Woah, hang on now Griffin,” Raven teased as they walked, “I know I’m hot, but I’m also taken, so you are going to have to look for another amazing ass that isn’t mine.”

Clarke’s grin waned slightly, rolling her eyes in an act to pretend that it wasn’t as genuine. “You wish, Reyes.”

The bed wasn’t as comfortable as Raven would have liked, but she was too tired to complain, almost falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Clarke giving her a squeeze on her shoulder and mumbling a good night before leaving Raven to rest. Raven just on the edges of slumber before she felt someone else sidle up behind her, the effort needed to open her eyes and see who it was almost embarrassing.

Finn.

“Hey,” he smiled slightly, only now seeming to realize that he was disturbing her rest.

“Hey,” she whispered, just as soft as he had been, making a move to sit up before he stopped her.

“No, it’s okay. I was just coming here to talk to you about something, but it can wait.” For some reason, his words didn’t sit right with her, or, more precisely, the look he was giving her along with the words.

She knew what that look means. It was his Spacewalking look.

“Are you sure?” Thanks to her fatigue, the quiver that would have been in her voice otherwise was lost.

Finn nodded, attempting a reassuring smile that fell flat and they both knew it. “Yeah, I’m sure. You just get some rest.” He took a step away from her bed, not looking into her eyes before he turned and left. Leaving Raven to fight away her emotions alone.

* * *

Despite how tried she had been, Raven only allowed herself to get a few hours sleep before she was back to work. Flagging down Monty to see how his progress with the radio had gone, Jasper by his side as he attempted to help. “We’ve been only getting static,” Monty sighed, shooting the radio a tired glare.

Giving the boy a pat on his shoulder, Raven turned and began fiddling with the dials. Her ear placed close to the receiver in case she hears anything. Static filling the Drop Ship as she continued to turn the dials very slowly and gradually, her features hardening until there was a small pause. Her eyes instantly shooting up to Monty and taking in his surprised expression. “Hello Ark, come in Ark. This is Raven Reyes,” she tried, waiting to see if she got a response and trying again, she there was none.

“Hello Ark, come in Ark. This is Raven Reyes.”

Nothing.

Sighing in frustration, Raven began to reach for the dials again when Clarke began frantically calling her from outside. Raven bouncing to her feet after a shared look between the other two before she practically flung herself down the ladder. Clarke easily spotted just outside the Drop Ship, “hey what’s going on?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Clarke continued to keep her head up, gaze locked on the sky. The reaction making Raven follow it until her gaze landed on whatever had the blonde so captured.

“No,” she wasn’t sure which one of them had said it, but as her gaze continued to watch the spectacle before them, she found that she didn’t quite care. For bright pieces of white light were falling to the earth, each piece echoing the tears that she could see falling from Clarke’s eyes.

“They- they didn’t see the flares. They didn-“

Raven didn’t stay to hear what Clarke was saying, instead she stormed back into the Drop Ship; angry tears welling up in her eyes as she refused the urge to destroy the radio. Her hands trembling as they once again began to twist the dials. “Hello Ark, come in Ark. This is Raven Reyes.”

Nothing.

“Hello Ark, come in Ark. This is Raven Reyes.”

Nothing.

“Fuck sake. Hello Ark, come Ark. This is Raven Reyes.”

_Nothing-_

“Hello Raven Reyes, this is the Ark.”

Relief washed through her system like a tidal wave, her surprise almost making her forget to answer. “Fuck, right. Can I speak to doctor Abigail Griffin, I’m calling from the ground.”

There was a slight pause, Raven’s heart stopping at notion that she might have lost contact. The painful clench of her heart releasing it’s hold when Abby’s voice filtered through, “Raven?”

“Hey Mama G,” Raven couldn’t withdraw her grin despite what had just happened outside, “I guess that I don’t need to tell you that I made it. We’re alive, the earth has been survivable all this time.”

Hearing Abby’s surprised relief melted her heart slightly, her desire to hear her daughter immediately coming through, “is Clarke there? Can I speak to her?” As soon as the question was asked, Raven began calling for the blonde, not wanting to leave the radio as she feared that one step away would cut off the signal somehow.

“Raven?” Clarke called back, red rimmed eyes looking towards the mechanic, to her grin, and then to the radio held in her hand. Her bright mind quickly piecing together why Raven was smiling all of a sudden. “You got it working?”

“Clarke? Is that you?”

Hearing her mothers voice, Clarke could have burst into tears all over again, her legs taking her to Raven’s side as she clutched onto the radio like it was a lifeline, “mom? Mom, it’s me.” Her lips began to tremble, her eyes clamping shut when Abby’s emotional voice began speaking to her, reassuring her that she was going to be okay.

Raven almost felt like she was witnessing a private conversation, her attempt to leave haltered when one of Clarke’s hands clamped down onto her wrist, keeping her seated beside her. “Mom, we have so much to tell you.”

“I understand, the council is going to be here in a second. Speak what you need to then.”

From the look Clarke gave her and the hidden bite in Abby’s words, it was extremely clear to Raven that they didn’t want to speak to the council any more than she did. Her displeasure made known when Chancellor Jaha’s voice was the one to come through.

“It is good to see you alive, Clarke.”

Keeping her words to herself was a lot harder than Raven wanted it to be, the desire to start swearing at the man almost forcing her to go and take a breather outside. “Yes, I’m sure it is,” Clarke replied dryly, smirking at Raven when she snorted out a laugh. “But we have more urgent things to discuss, like the people you just killed.”

Raven could almost feel the silence filtering through the radio, “as unfortunate as that was,” Thelonious replied carefully, “it was something that had to be done. For the survival of our people. Of course, had we have known the ground was survivable, then you can be assured that nothing like it would have happened.”

It was the accusatory tone that finally set Raven off, snatching away the radio before Clarke could stop her. “We sent a _fucking flare_ for you to tell you that we were her. _Twice._ People have died – and none of that was from any fucking radiation – so don’t you even dare come to us with that bullshit or I will find a way to come up there and – “

“Raven.”

Abby’s tone left no room for argument, Raven handing the radio back to Clarke with a huff.

After a few beats, the chancellor cleared his throat, “then tell me, how was it that those people passed away?”

“There were people living here before we came down,” Clarke answered, now a little calmer, “the first flare we sent accidentally burnt down one of their villages, and so they though that we were attacking them and defended themselves.” Clarke eyed Raven as she spoke, her words sounding sure despite not knowing the full story.

The next voice that came through surprised Clarke a little, “are you telling me that people have actually been living on the earth for this entire time?” Marcus Kane didn’t seem like he fully believed her, and Clarke could only imagine the glare he was most likely receiving from her mother because of it.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Clarke defended herself, “Raven came into contact with them shortly after she landed; and she managed to convince them to keep the peace as long as we do.”

“Do they know that we will be arriving?”

“Yes. And believe me when I say that we need this peace between us,” Clarke didn’t want them to arrive with their trained guns and begin shooting everything that moved, the Grounders wouldn’t accept that, and any hopes of peace between them will be lost.

Raven leant over Clarke’s shoulder to add, “I’m going to be meeting them to discuss what will happed when you come down. So, try not to ruin my efforts when you actually get here.”

Clarke looked at her then, her eyes asking a silent question that Raven simply grinned to.

“Very well,” Jaha spoke after a few beats. “As chancellor I will make the promise that we will not kill these people as long as they don’t attack. But tell me, are you sure we can trust their words?”

Clarke looked deep into Raven’s eyes, searching, before speaking clearly into the radio. “Yes. We can.”

“Then you can tell them that they have nothing to fear when we arrive.”

Raven could only mutter to herself in response, “I hope so.”

* * *

After the talk with the council, Raven left Clarke to talk privately with her mother. By now, the news that they had radio contact had spread throughout the entire camp, people crowding the first floor of the Drop Ship in the hopes they could talk to their families.

Raven left them to it, wanting to be alone in the night air.

The tree’s surrounding their camp were oddly beautiful during the night, even though it was too dark to make out any details; they way the bright moon gazed upon them was something out of a fairy-tale. And Raven still couldn’t quite believe that she actually had the chance to see the real thing with her own eyes.

In fact, she had been so in awe with her surroundings, that she didn’t even realize how far she had wandered from camp. The orange glow of the fires barely distinguishable through the forest.

“Have you not learnt anything _, Reivon_?”

Jumping in fright, Raven snapped her gaze towards the familiar voice. Anya’s fiery gaze holding slight mirth from where she stood leaning against a tree. “There are many dangerous creatures that lurk during the night.”

Despite herself, Raven laughed, “are you one of those creatures, eh, Cheekbones?”

Anya rivalled Raven’s grin with her own deadly smirk, pushing herself away from the tree so she could take a few steps closer, “perhaps. But you would be better off not finding out.” Raven didn’t even attempt to prove otherwise.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” She couldn’t resist asking.

Anya’s smirk dropped at the question, her eyes falling, “it is my night to keep watch. I wanted to make sure you were keeping to your words.” A weird lump lodged itself in Raven’s throat, almost chocking her; why did an obvious answer make her feel… things.

“Awe, Anya. If you missed me all you had to do was say so.” She forced a smile with her words, a futile attempt to get rid of the weird feeling.

But when Anya locked onto her eyes, she found herself speechless for the first time while with the warrior; her tongue refusing to move even after Anya slipped away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end this when Raven managed to contact the Ark, but I really wanted to write a little bit on Anya, hence why the ending looks really rushed. I apologize for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I have literally only started this (not to mention I have so many other unfinished stories from other Fandoms,) but would anyone read a Ranya Modern AU? I'm not sure in which way it would be modernized (like, do I do a college AU, or a Spy AU?) But if people would be interested in reading something like that then I would love to write it.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Plans were being tossed back and forth between the ground and the sky, but to Raven it just seemed more like arguing; Bellamy and Clarke immediately shooting down every single idea that the council – or Thelonious, rather, sent their way. Not that she could blame them, for his suggestions were very clearly meant to benefit those who had yet to come to the Earth; a fact that was being emphasised despite how he twisted his words to make it seem like he was gesturing to all of his people.

Luckily, Clarke wasn’t taking any of his bullshit; something that Abby was clearly grateful for as the chancellor seemed to ignore the rest of his council completely.

The humour left the situation rapidly, however; Raven growing bored very quickly and leaving within the first quarter before she said something that would undoubtedly make the situation worse. Instead, she found herself back in her makeshift workshop, tinkering with the few pieces left that had been salvaged from her pod, fingers expertly fiddling with a random strip of cut up circuits before she was joined by Octavia.

“Hey,” she seemed to be in a good mood. Raven shooting her a curious look that she easily picked up on. “Managed to finally get rid of Bellamy and his guard dogs.”

Ah, that explained it. Raven grinned at the revelation, “and this wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain Grounder would it? Do I need to give you _the talk_?” At the unimpressed look, Raven threw her head back for a laugh, Octavia shaking her head with her own chuckle, not being able to stop herself when it came to Raven.

“As much as I would _love_ to have that talk with you of all people, no.” Taking a seat beside the other woman, Octavia flickered her eyes on the worktable before her; the random pieces of metal and wires doing little to keep her interest before she turned back to the mechanic, “I did manage to speak with him, though. He told me that his people are becoming restless – we’re gonna need to do that meeting soon, before they think we’re up to something.”

Nodding her head, Raven paused for a moment to think. While telling Clarke and Bellamy would be beneficial in its own way, they already have enough to work with; The Ark was already proving a big enough problem without the added weight of those already on the ground. And she guess she could tell Finn, and he could pass on the message if Raven hasn’t already returned before then; but that then leads to the possibility of Finn joining instead – and Raven knew it would only take a certain look her way and she would fold to his demands. She didn’t even need to look at Octavia to know that she would be coming along, so there is no point in arguing against that; not that she would anyway, seeing as having her tagging along would ease some of her nerves at least.

With no other choice that she could think of, Raven turned her attention back to Octavia; the woman’s eyes already looking her way, “okay, we’ll go now. I just need to tell Finn so he can tell Bell and Clarke; we do _not_ need them freaking out and burning down any more villages.”

She knew the joke was in poor taste – Octavia seeming to agree if her expression was anything to go by; but she was already reaching out to grab her jacket before she could overthink anything, swinging it around her shoulders before exiting her tent, her eyes sweeping the area until she found her boyfriends form hunched over by one of the littered fires. “Finn,” her eyes darted to Gina, the only other occupant – sending her a sincere smile and nod, which the other reciprocated, before turning back to Finn, “we need to have a quick talk.”

For a small, brief moment, Raven could have sworn a hint of guilt entered his eyes, but it was gone before she could properly convince herself. “What’s wrong?”

Taking a hold of his hand, she tugged him towards the fence, her eyes looking over her shoulder to find Octavia trailing them just a little way away. “I’m going to go meet the Grounders,” just as she predicted, his lips were already forming the words she knew he was going to say – “nope, your fine ass is staying right here. I need you to spread the word to Clarke when she’s finished her arguing.”

“Raven,” his eyebrows scrunched, “you can’t go alone. What if something happens?”

“Don’t worry Spacewalker,” Octavia piped in, scooting around Finn to drape her an arm around Raven’s shoulders, “I’ll make sure your girl doesn’t get eaten.” Raven didn’t even attempt to stop the snort, elbowing Octavia’s side lightly.

Finn still didn’t look certain, and Raven rolled her eyes good naturedly at his worry, “don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Lincoln will be with us – not to mention we have kept to our word, so I trust that Anya will do the same.” The thought of the warrior brought up a slight tremor, thoughts of their last brief encounter stirring in her mind and making her stomach clench uncomfortably.

When he didn’t argue further, Raven gave a mental fist bump; her grin making an appearance when he nodded his head. “We’ll be back before you know it,” she spoke, leaning forwards to place a quick kiss against his cheek, “and when I do, we can have that talk.”

* * *

As it turns out, Octavia as pretty darn good at sneaking out of places; the two of them easily slipping past the guards through a loose log in the fence before they bolted away from camp before they were spotted. Octavia leading the way as they traversed in companionable silence until they were far enough away that they wouldn’t be heard. “So,” Octavia trailed off, keeping her eyes in front of her, “any idea on what you’re gonna say when you get there?”

“No fucking clue,” Raven answered honestly, laughing when Octavia sent her a terrified look, “literally everything I’ve done since Abby first came to me has been improvised – and I’m still alive, aren’t I? Way I see it, if I try and plan what I’m going to say, then I’m just going to annoy myself and start screaming or something.”

“I can’t believe the fate of our people is in your hands,” Octavia mumbled.

“Hey! Don’t you dare insult these hands, they can do amazing things,” just for emphasis, she even began wiggling her fingers; her shit eating grin only growing when Octavia scrunched up her nose in mild disgust.

“Yeah, okay; you can keep your ‘magical hands’ far away from me thanks.”

“ _Only because they’re not Lincolns_ ,” Raven coughed out the words, shooting Octavia an innocent look when she swiped around to glare at her. “What?” Not wanting to continue where this conversation was very clearly heading to, Octavia simply grunted and turned around; a silent threat to keep quiet as she continued walking, pretending like she couldn’t _feel_ Raven’s smirk against the back of her neck.

Raven decided to ease in her teasing, already knowing that she had pushed her luck to the extremes, and she didn’t fancy getting clonked in the nose before she met with the Grounders. The two arriving in a large dip in the forest canopy, Lincoln patiently waiting for them in the middle; his large form immediately rushing over to Octavia as his hands cradled her face like he expected there to be injuries there.

Well, Raven smiled, she might need to be having that talk with Octavia a lot sooner than she expected. The two of them were practically shooting heart eyes at each other, “not that this isn’t a grand reunion, I’m sure, – we have business to deal with.”

For a moment it was like Lincoln had been generally surprised by her presence, but he immediately steeled his expression to the neutral hard look he adorned when they first met. “Raven.”

“Lincoln,” she grinned, looking between him and Octavia before she bounced her eyebrows; laughing at the punch sent to her shoulder by the latter, “let’s go, shall we?”

The pair stayed behind as Lincoln began guiding them through the trees, the area completely knew to Raven; and she found herself looking at every single bit of detail in case she needed it to get home. _If_ she got home, a particular joyful part of her brain chimed in. The tense atmosphere now more emphasised by the silence; the leaved under Raven’s boots never before seeming so loud as she walked, her heartbeat humming in her throat no matter how many times she tried to swallow it down.

“We’re here.”

Looking up when Lincoln spoke, Raven took in the sight in front of them. Looking back, it shouldn’t have been as aweing as it was, But Raven couldn’t stop the slight drop of her lips. Her eyes racking over the concrete structure like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

A bridge, that’s all it was. Its sides all covered with twining plantation as nature took its course to overtake what human beings had taken from it all those years ago. It was any wonder how the thing was still intact, but the proof of manmade structures had Raven wondering how much more could have survived the nuclear war that had taken its destructive path before she had been born.

She was denied the chance to ponder further, when, sitting proudly atop her black beast – Raven blinked a few times, conjuring up the images in her schoolbooks; no, not a beast, a horse – Anya appeared on the other side of the bridge. The tail end of her long black coat catching the small gusts of wind and floating behind her like a cape.

Raven took a sudden breathe through her nose, suddenly wishing she had made some sort of plan; because the fierce look in Anya’s eyes made her feel the need to bow her head, no matter how many times she had seen it before. The black warpaint surrounding her eyes only enforcing the promise of death, should Raven mess up.

Shaking her head clear of any thoughts, Raven took a second to unclench her hands before she began stalking forwards, making sure to keep her head and gaze locked onto Anya – ignoring the fact that the woman could probably read the fear within as clear as day. The only time her pace almost stuttered was when Anya slid of her horse with a grace Raven honestly thought impossible; long legs taking Anya her way as the Grounder went to meet her towards the middle of the bridge.

“ _Reivon_ ,” Anya greeted, allowing her lips to twitch at the corners now that they were a sufficient distance away from trained eyes, “we meet again.”

Raven couldn’t believe that she, of all people, found herself unable to talk. Her mouth opening to speak the words she wished – needed to stay, yet none of them actually left the confines of her mouth; her tongue dead weight and heavy when she begged it to move.

It seemed she wasn’t the only one surprised by the outcome, Anya’s surprise showing in the twitch on an eyebrow as she tilted her head with narrowed eyes. “Did you not talk to your people?”

Forcing her jaw to move, Raven chocked out an answer, “yes- I- yeah I spoke to them. They, uh, they were told.” Her eyes clenched shut at her blubbering, body tense like a coiled spring at its breaking point, damn did she just want to curl up into a ball right there on the bridge.

Anya only grew more confused, her eyes searching for a few moments before she spoke again, “and? What did they say?” There was such a stark contrast in Raven’s behaviour from when they were first introduced that Anya couldn’t help but feel weary; her instincts sending her little warnings that she might need to prepare herself for.

Giving herself a mental slap in the face, Raven pinched the bridge of her nose before she forced her eyes to meet Anya’s, “the chancellor promised peace as long as you do the same.” It was funny, the words she was saying were the ones she had wanted Anya to hear, yet she still couldn’t believe them herself; anything that came out of Thelonious’s mouth was just a load of crap, in Raven’s humble opinion.

And she will be damned if Anya wasn’t warned of it.

“So you spoke true,” Anya tried her best not to let her relief show; at both the fact that her people will now be able to rest easier around _Skaikru_ and the fact that her initial trust in Raven wasn’t misplaced. The latter being something, she hesitantly concludes, that she couldn’t bring herself to regret.

There was just something about Raven that made Anya want to trust her, despite her common sense screaming at her to do the opposite.

“See Cheekbones?” Raven sounded tired, her smile emphasising it, “I told you-“

“Get down!”

For a split second, white not pain tore through her lower back, a silent scream erupting from her mouth as her legs gave in and sent her to the ground. Gunfire echoing all around her yet the only thing her mind was focusing on was the searing pain, trembling fingers reaching around and forcing another cry from her mouth when they came into contact with torn skin, blood coating her entire hand when she brought it back.

Shot. She had been fucking shot!

For a split moment, anger washed over the pain as she tried to regain her footing, however as soon as she attempted to move her left leg she was thrown back onto the ground from the intense pain that was like an open fore scorching her nerves. Too panicked, she once again tried to stand up, only to have the same thing happen when she moved the same leg; however, this time her fall was broken, strong arms circling under her arms before she was tossed over their shoulder, the movement blurring her vision as more blood gushed from her wound.

Her ears could pick up the distorted shouts from who she thought to be Octavia, but almost everything was drowned out by the own drum of her heart and the continuous blasts of gunfire; Raven wondering, for a split second, if this was what is was like in the last seconds of the war that almost wiped clean the entire human population.

“Put- put me down,” her words were barely pronounced and come out more airy than she was okay with, “put me down.” Her stomach was twisting in a way that made her nauseous and lightheaded at the same time; mix that with the sensation of her own blood dripping down her back, and Raven was pretty sure that she was going to be sick.

“Hush, _Reivon_. We need to get you away.”

Anya still wasn’t sure what had driven her to act, all she knew was that one second she was fine, and the next she was on the ground and bleeding profusely from her back. Loud noises tearing through the forest like the screams of death followed by screaming in two different languages. She had ducked away, ready to bolt when she caught Raven attempting to stand, only to fall; the second attempt proving to have the same fate before her instincts kicked in and Raven was in her arms.

The woman was too light, Anya needing little to no effort with carrying her back to her horse and lifting her to the saddle; Raven’s body immediately hunching forward and causing Anya’s heart to drop with it. Had it not been from the upwards rise of her chest, Anya would have thought Raven dead, and now was most certainly not the time to wonder why cold dread filled her body at the prospect.

Swinging her leg over the horse, Anya used one arm to keep Raven’s body pinned to her chest – ignoring how the front of her shirt was instantly warm and soaked by blood, as her other took a hold of the reins and she took off, the few of her warriors that remained quick to follow her lead.

The feeling of Raven’s heartbeat against her arm only made her go faster.

* * *

Waking up and only being able to feel certain parts of her body was probably the most terrifying experience Raven has ever gone through. The fact she was placed on her front, soft fur pelts against the visible skin of her stomach as she began attempting to reign in the last bits of consciousness she needed to be able to think clearly doing little in easing her worries when it was clear that not everything was okay.

And then she remembered why.

If not for the steady hand and smooth voice Raven would have jolted, the instinct to see what was wrong washed away when she turned to see Anya hovering beside her bed. The other woman’s presence making her feel better, “hey there Cheekbones.”

Anya grunted at the nickname, but made no attempt to correct her, instead, she gently pried away the furs that had been covering Raven’s body, making sure to not put too much pressure on the wound. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was shot,” Raven snarked, her voice immediately lowering – almost to a whimper – when everything came back to her like a tidal wave, “fuck, I was shot. My own people fucking shot me.”

Not quite knowing what to do, Anya did the first thing her body had hesitated to do before and gently place her hand on the warm skin of Raven’s back, between her shoulder blades. “I understand your pain, _Reivon_. But you need a _fisa_ to take a look of your wound now that you are awake.”

Forcing down a sob that was begging to break free, Raven did little more than nod into her pillow.

Making a move to get up so she could sit, having grown uncomfortable with her position; only to have dread wash through her body when she once again noticed that something wasn’t right.

“Anya, I can’t feel my leg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh what did I just write?!
> 
> Poor Raven :( 
> 
> Also, who do you think was the one to shoot her? Let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, it certainly helps me to write faster.
> 
> There has been a variety of answers on who shot Raven - and I can say that one of those is correct, but you wont find out in this chapter ;)
> 
> This is a little shorter than the others, so I hope the Ranya made up for it.

The moments that followed were nothing but a blur to Raven, a scary, scary moment of time where everything seemed to disconnect from reality. Everything around her moved in slow-motion, like the world was allowing her to process the words that had just been spoken; actually, Raven was pretty sure that wasn’t the case – for the Earth has been nothing but cruel to her ever since she crash landed on its beautifully dangerous surface.

Beside her, Anya seemed to be at a loss of what to do, her eyes sweeping to the damaged leg Raven had referred to before they flittered back to her face, her expression completely blank apart from a slight twitch of her lips. 

Raven felt like she should be feeling something, should be acting in some form; but after the slight sting to the chest that was pure fear, only emptiness followed. Her entire system seeming to become numb from where she was still laying on her stomach. The soft furs against her skin doing little to ease the tense muscles as her body attempted to restart the nerves from her leg; something that only ended un painful spasms that made her bite onto the pillow and clamp her eyes firmly shut before any tears could fall.

For the first time since her childhood, Raven didn’t know what to do.

Anya watched as the pain seemed to overtake the shock, watched as Raven began slowly coming apart at the seams right in front of her. She had seen what a loss of a limb could do to a person, there have many warriors who had fallen to their own darkness because they refused to accept what had happened to them – couldn’t accept what they had truly lost. But, as her eyes swept the woman before her, Anya refused to believe that Raven would join them; she was strong – she just needed to be reminded _how_ strong she was.

And so with steady hands, Anya completely removed the furs against Raven’s back, not at all discouraged by the lack of response, before her palms glided along the ridges of Raven’s ribcage until they settled on her hips – hoping that the sensation of her warm palms against the tenses muscle would bring Raven back from wherever it was in her mind that she had gotten lost. Anya’s lips twitching upwards when Raven’s head snapped to the side so she could see her, glistening eyes losing their despair for a moment to make way for the curious suspicion instead.

In response, the warrior did little more than smirk, her right hand applying slight pressure from where it rested against Raven’s hip, het eyes watching carefully for any defiance against her actions before she moved Raven onto her back, careful to make sure that the bandaged wound wasn’t disturbed during the process. Once done, Anya removed her hands, ignoring how quickly her skin cooled from the departure before taking a step back. “I will call a _fisa_ to take a look at your leg,” Anya spoke, her eyes maintaining their hold on Raven’s, “any plans about what happens afterwards will be discussed when you have healed.”

“What’s the point,” Raven ground out, gesturing angrily towards her damaged leg, “I’m not going to be able to survive anyway, just look at me.”

“I _am_ looking at you.”

The fierceness that was suddenly radiating off of Anya immediately pushed away everything that had been circling within Raven’s mind, her eyes snapping back to the warrior before they narrowed, her heart clenching painfully when she noticed that the Grounder was looking at her no differently – like Raven wasn’t broken. And a part of her was more than grateful for the fact, but the anger was already embedded far too deep for it to be forgotten, “my leg is fucked, Anya – I’m probably never going to walk again, how the hell do you think I’m going to survive for more than two minutes?!”

“By not giving up,” Anya’s short lived patience was also at an end, she just couldn’t understand how Raven failed to see that the loss of a limb was not something that she should allow to break her spirit – there were ways to work around the difficulties, Anya knew this, and it angered her that someone as smart as the mechanic had yet to see the same.

Raven let out a noise that was a mixture between a sigh and a growl, infuriated tears welling up in the corners of her eyes and only making her more agitated. She could feel the heat eradiating from her glistening skin; the inferno wracking absolute havoc on her body burning through her nervous system without any sign of stopping, drowning out the lingering pain until all she could feel was the blinding heat of rage. The taste of copper sliding across her taste buds from how hard she had clamped down onto her tongue, the slight sting reminding her that she had yet to take a breath.

Anya refused to take her eyes away, the wish for Raven too see her sincerity behind her warpaint washed away by the tingling feeling of concern when Raven seemed too ridged on the bed, a small drop of blood forcing its way through the gap between her teeth and tongue before gravity forced it down her chin. The sound of Anya’s boots echoed against the wooden floorboards as she stepped closer, the noise forcing Raven’s eyes open and therefore the tears she had tried so hard from falling to finally escape, a tight clench inside Anya’s chest happening from the sight.

“I –“ Raven swallowed, her throat tightening painfully from all of the pent up emotions she was failing to reign in, “I don’t know what to do.” A small part of her felt embarrassed for how weak she was being, yet her heart was having none of it, her emotions spilling from the bars of her steel cage for all to see.

Anya hesitated, body tensed as her mind and body continued to argue against one another as to how she should react – her people were known for taking their falls with a grain of salt, their anger taken out during sparring matches or hunting trips. Human comfort, while not uncommon amidst loved ones – was something she hadn’t done since her first _Sekken_ , and she was unsure on how to go about it – or even if Raven would accept it, for that matter. Her hand reaching out, only to pause mid-air when she releases what she was doing, fingers twitching with the need to reassure the woman in front of her.

Raven’s eyes watched Anya’s hesitating fingers, her lungs sucking in a quick puff of air at the knowledge that Anya was attempting to comfort her, to help ease the influx of emotions that were bombarding the deepest parts of her heart and leaving it battered and bruised. They were practically strangers, knew nothing of each other – and yet here she was, a Grounder that had killed her own people – probably going against her own instincts to help Raven feel better.

Without a second thought, Raven reached out her own hand, her fingers gently grasping Anya’s before she brought them against the warm skin of her chest, above her heart. Making sure that their eye contact was not broken during the act.

The strong beat of Raven’s heart beneath her fingertips seemed to trigger her own to pick up its pace. It was eerily silent outside, the mumbled noises of the rest of the village seeming to be drowned out by the echoed beats of two hearts.

But, as usual, the world would not allow for the peace to last, a light knock on the only door in the room breaking whatever had just blanketed the pair. Anya immediately withdrawing her hand, a small growl leaving her lips as she stalked over to the other end of the small room and opening the door with a little more force that was perhaps necessary. Her expression still holding a slight amount of annoyance despite her best efforts to seem neutral.

From his position at the other end of the door, the healer, Nyko, sent her a weary glance along with his nod of greeting. “ _Onya_. Ha em lin?

Allowing him past, Anya simply mumbled out a "see for yourself," catching Raven’s questioning gaze from where she was left on the bed. “ _Reivon_ , this is Nyko – he is our _fisa_ and will help with your wounds.

Nyko easily picked up on the _Skai gada’s_ trepidation, and so he made sure that any movements made were slow and clear, not wanting her to worry her wound or frighten her any more than she already was, “I mean you no harm, _Reivon kom Skaikru_. May I take a look at your back?”

“That depends,” Raven flittered her gaze between the two Grounders, still very much on edge from her weird interaction with Anya and the fact there was a complete stranger near her while she was only in her underwear, “how much is this going to hurt?”

Nyko seemed stuck on the question, unsure whether to be completely honest or lie to ease Raven’s nerves; his questioning glance shooting to Anya who merely rose an eyebrow back as her response. “It will… hurt a little, yes. But it needs to be done.”

It was very clear how happy Raven was at the prospect, but she decided to keep any protests to herself, that is, until she remembered a large part of why she was currently in pain, “I don’t suppose you’re any good at magically fixing legs are you?” At his questioning gaze, she waved vaguely towards the damaged limb, “I can’t feel a fucking thing.”

The healers expression steeled at the information, making his way over towards the bed Raven was on as his eyes took in the length her leg, “your leg was not injured,” it seemed he was mumbling more to himself than to Raven, his form crouching down to get a closer look and gently tracing the pads of his fingers round her knee, “can you feel that?”

“Did you not just hear what I –“

“ _Reivon_.”

“No, I can’t feel that.”

His eyebrows pinched together in thought, only removing his hand after a short moment before turning back to Anya, _“sis em au na gyon op.”_ Raven wasn’t given the chance to remind them that she was right there and didn’t have a clue what they were saying before Anya was at her side, palms steady against her shoulders.

Their eyes met briefly, Anya whispering to her in the foreign language before a sharp cry ripped itself from her throat when she was lifted until sitting. The skin around the gunshot wound felt like it had ripped itself open at the movement, the muscles in her back spasming for a painful moment before they eased into a deep throb. “Be strong, _Reivon_.” She wasn’t sure when Anya had moved closer, all she knew was that everything hurt, and that the warrior’s clothing smelt of burnt pine from where her head had dropped forward onto Anya’s shoulder.

Nyko was quick with his work, taking out a small vile from somewhere Raven didn’t see before he began removing the blood-stained bandages from her torso, the air on her wound once revealed to the open world making her shiver. But just as quick as he was removing the bandage, he had a cleaner one covering it again, allowing Anya to gently place her back onto the pillow.

Once done, the healer made sure to make sure all of his equipment was packed away before turning back, his eyes flittering between the pair before speaking, “there is a large amount of bruising around the wound – I fear that the bullet might still be inside.”

Beside her, Anya tensed, and it was that, more than the words that were just spoken to her, that frightened Raven the most. “Fuck. Is there a way to get it out?”

“There is,” Nyko nodded, “but I worry just how close it is to your spine. Removing it could cause just as much damage as leaving it there, should something go wrong.”

Her mind was tired, and all she wished for in that moment was to sleep. Instead, Raven reached up to rub away at her temple, curse words falling from her lips. “Well that just fucking great,” if this is what she gets for trying to save people lives - lives that still ended up being taken – then she really hoped whatever she did in her past life wasn’t as fucked up for too long.

Perhaps sensing what Raven was currently thinking, Anya sent a nod towards Nyko; the man getting the hint just as quickly as he left the room.

“There’s only one sure way to get that bullet out,” Raven mumbled when she heard the door closed, removing her hand to look up towards the warrior, “my people have the technology – I would just have to wait until Abby gets here.”

Anya didn’t speak at first, her eyes searching for something Raven couldn’t guess, “is that what you wish, _Reivon_?”

“Well,” Raven grinned, humourlessly, “it’s not like I’m left with a choice.”

Her people were going to give her answers, even if she had to crawl all the way and beat their asses to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation: 
> 
> Sekken: Second 
> 
> Fisa: Healer
> 
> Ha em lin: How is she?
> 
> Sis em au na gyon op: Help her up


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I hope you had a safe and happy few days - even if you don't celebrate the holidays. I myself got absolutely wasted, so I can't really remember much of what happened. 
> 
> I bring you a new chapter, and as always, I hope you enjoy it (and even if you didn't, I would love to hear your thoughts.

Three days has passed since Raven first woke in the Grounder village, and she was starting to become restless from the lack of movement. Granted, she knew that she wouldn’t exactly be able to make it very far – and not to mention that Anya would scarcely leave her side for more than an hour; “It is so I know you are not up to something,” she would say, her usual mask of nonchalance firmly in place. But after the time they had spent together, Raven knew different; mainly because Anya always had trouble with maintaining eye contact whenever she wasn’t being completely honest – something Raven had teasingly pointed out and laughing when Anya simply grunted and left before the heat she could feel crawling against her skin was noticed.

But, despite those small moments she was allowed to be free from the pain, it always made sure to come back with a vengeance whenever she was left alone ‘to rest’ – she had not be allowed to move from the position on her back apart from when her bandages had been changed, and Raven was fed up of having the same sight of the wooden ceiling. The worst part of it all, though, was when she had nothing to distract her from her own thoughts; her brilliant mind, for the first time since she was a little girl, being her worst enemy instead of her most trusted friend. Her mind was what had allowed her freedom, the very source of what made Raven, Raven.

And now, it was like the usual fiery essence that fuelled the rest of her had been extinguished. Pandora’s Box was open, and it wasn't taking any prisoners.

And Raven, she hated it. Because she had made a promise to herself many years ago that she would never allow herself to break and fall apart, no matter what, because she was fucking Raven Reyes and she could do anything, dammit.

“Alright,” she huffed, using the heel of both palms to push against her temple as if she could physically wipe away the headache she was giving herself. The moment for moping and overthinking was over, time for action “Anya! Anya, get in here!”

The warrior – as if she had been waiting for Raven to call, appeared within seconds, her eyes displaying slight trepidation that quickly morphed into shocked concern when Raven threw off the furs and made a move to get up. Anya moving over to the bedside in an attempt to stop her, “what are you thinking, _Reivon_ , you are still too weak to move.”

“Like hell I am!” Despite her best efforts to seem fine, her skin was already covered in a thin coat of sweat, the pain in her leg just as sharp as it always was when she attempted to move it. “Nothing is going to happen with me sitting on my ass and doing nothing,” with Anya’s hesitant assistance, Raven managed to get herself into a sitting position, the torn skin on her back protesting with every movement. From her vantage point, she could see where her clothes had been left on a wooden chair facing the bed from the other side of the room, by the door, and she mentally cursed at the thought of walking there to grab them.

Anya hadn’t known what to expect when she had been called, but the determination in Raven’s eyes hadn’t been it. The mechanic had been in too much pain these past few days to feel anything else, and so to see her suddenly wishing to move was concerning as it was understandable, even if Anya thought that it was completely idiotic. “I understand your frustration, but you can barely sit up, let alone walk. You need more rest.”

Those had been the only words spoken to her since she first woke, and they only added more fuel to the fire, “all I have been doing is rest! But rest isn’t going to get that damn bullet out!” Frustration was crawling to the forefront of her brain, making her temple throb uncomfortably.

“It has only been three days, _Reivon_ , you need to learn patience,” it was perhaps hypocritical to say that when Anya could feel her own patience dwindling at the edge, but she attempted to remain composed either way.

It seemed Raven agreed with her, though, just not on what she wanted her to, “patience? Cheekbones, I don’t know how to tell you this – but maybe practice what you goddam preach.” Raven partially knew that her words wouldn’t be completely understood, but Anya was quick at realising what she meant.

“A warrior knows when to push their limits, you should learn to do the same.”

“Have my people landed yet?”

The warrior could feel the muscles in her jaw shift from her concern and advice being ignored, her eyes staring straight into Raven’s burning embers as she waited for whatever response she was going to get, yet she received nothing but defiance. The urge to growl making her throat itch, the words hanging heavy on the tip of her tongue as they rearranged themselves into an answer that wouldn’t start another argument between them. “No,” she breathed out, the rumble in her chest sounding more feral than relenting, “they have not.”

Raven felt her heart drop slightly, yet the determination held strong. That was okay, she could still get to her camp wand wait for Abby there, as she knew the doctors first destination would be straight to Clarke. That would mean she could get seen to, and the damn bullet that was still in her body could finally get removed.

With that in mind, Raven used her palms to push herself from the bed, first bringing her right leg to the side before slowly and gradually doing the same with her left. The pain instant and unrelenting as it burned the inside of her lungs through the harsh sobs that she couldn’t hold in. Tears falling freely down her cheeks as she ground her teeth and hissed, muscles tense and breathing faltered with every agonizing second.

For a moment she felt light, like she was seconds away from passing out, but then Anya’s cool palm was placed on the burning skin of her right leg, and the white blur at the corners of her vision was instantly washed away. Her eyes opening to Anya’s crouched form in front of her, steady as Raven knew her to always be. “Thanks, Cheekbones,” she grinned – albeit slightly crooked from the lingering pain – one of her hands reaching out to squeeze Anya’s before she finally managed to get both legs hanging over the side of the bed.

It was obvious that her words for more rest was going to get ignored no matter what, so Anya decided to focus her energy on assisting instead – they were both the same that way, she had learnt, for they both preferred action over words – despite how much Raven likes to talk. And their stubbornness was equally matched, the arguments that had been fought between them still not concluded when it came to who won.

It made Anya wonder how Raven would fair against the council, which brought a smirk to her face, before she pushed the image away.

Her palm shifted from Raven’s knee to her waste, the other quickly copying the position before she looked up into Raven’s eyes and waited. The mechanic easily placing her hands on Anya’s shoulders in response before she pushed, her arms doing most of the work until she could get a good leverage from her good leg, Anya merely providing balance and support as she followed Raven’s pace. The two of them rising gradually until Raven was fully standing on her right leg, her left bent so she could hover it from the ground, the pain still just as intense but now that she was more used to it, she had the ability to know what was coming and prepare herself. “Okay,” she panted, looking down for a second before returning her gaze back over to ger clothes, “get me over to the wall and pass me my gear.”

When Anya didn’t move, Raven focused her gaze back towards her, gaze questioning. “Uh, Anya? I know the whole silent ‘emotions are for the weak’ stick is your thing, but could you, like, blink or something to let me know you’re alive?”

After a moment, Anya spoke, her voice holding a slight quiver that made Raven become alarmed, “are you sure about this?”

To anyone else, the question would have probably been far too vague, especially considering everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. But that wasn’t the case, as all she had to do was look into those steel eyes that reminded Raven of granite, and she immediately understood what Anya was asking. “Hey, come on Cheekbones,” she grinned, getting closer so she could nudge the woman’s shoulder with her own, “anyone tries to mess with me, then I will make them go boom.”

Raven wasn’t sure what affect her words had, what they made Anya think, as the warrior was quick to hide away the cracks that had formed in her expression; but she did nod, and so Raven guessed that she understood, and that she wouldn’t argue any further. The two of them manoeuvring until Raven could use the wall to help her balance while Anya collected her clothing from the chair, reaching out to hand them over just as Raven suddenly realized a flaw in her plan.

Her shirt; no problem.

Her pants; a big problem.

Anya didn’t seem to notice what Raven had, still holding out Raven’s clothes for the woman to take. Her own eyes trained on her left leg to make sure she wasn’t applying any pressure to it, and also to make sure that Raven wouldn’t lose her balance while she got dressed.

“Uh, Anya?” Raven bit her lip, looking at her pants in both annoyance and trepidation; and it pained her to have to ask for help with something so simple. “You’re-“ she grunted, embarrassed, “you’re gonna need to help me with my pants.”

Anya blinked, and then blinked again, her face completely blank…

… Until she realized what Raven had actually just asked, and by the look on Raven’s face, the mechanic knew exactly which direction her mind just flew off to.

“Well, well –“

“ _Shof op_.”

Mortified, Anya pretended like her cheeks were not currently on fire and crouched down to the floor; the grace she had trained so long to perfect nowhere in sight. A fact that made the smirk on Raven’s face split open for a laugh that had her throwing her head back and almost headbutting the wall she was still leaning against. The sound only drowned out by a hiss when Anya tried to guide her left leg into the pants, gliding the material as far as it could go before having Raven lean against her frame so she could do the same with the other; immediately pulling away and taking a few steps back when the process was done.

Raven, gratefully, not continuing her teasing any further, (for now, at the very least,) as she took the new shirt she was given and slipping it on. The thin black material fitting snugly, but not uncomfortably against her body. Then, she reached for her red jacket, deciding against tying it against her waste in case she accidentally aggravates her wound and instead simply putting it on, patting down the material and placing her hands into her pockets. Satisfied, she turned back to Anya – who by this point had managed to get herself under control – and sending the woman a thumbs up. “We’re good to go, Grounder Princess.”

Grunting at the new nickname, (how Raven even comes up with them, Anya has no clue,) she made her way over, taking one of Raven’s arms and guiding it around her shoulders, Anya placing her own around Raven’s back and waste, “I still think this is a terrible idea.”

Making sure to keep her left leg elevated, Raven began hopping alongside Anya, swearing at the pain shooting through her back, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Cheekbones, I don’t make terrible ideas; only awesome ones.”

Thinking it wise to keep her comments to herself, Anya kept quiet and focused on getting Raven moving, the two of them keeping slow and steady as they made their way out of the hut and into the open air. The cool breeze that washed over them having Raven close her eyes to savour it for a moment.

“ _Onya_ ,” it seemed that their arrival was quickly noticed, Nyko coming up to them with obvious questions in his eyes, “ _Reivon_.”

After nodding to the healer, Raven couldn’t stop herself from looking behind his shoulder, very easily picking up on how the village seemed far less hostile about her presence than they had been before. In fact, it was like nothing was going on at all, the two of them only receiving a few curious glances before they got back to what they were doing before. 

“Nyko, I need you to get me my horse.” Anya already knew what the man was thinking when he saw them, because she was having the exact same thoughts. But if Raven spoke true, (and Anya had yet to believe otherwise,) then the Sky People had the better technology for helping her get better, especially for removing the bullet, and that was really the only reason as to why Anya had even contemplated allowing the mechanic to have her way, instead of arguing further for the rest that Raven needs to heal.

It was clear that he wanted to ask more, after all it was his job to help people get treated and recover, but he still did as was asked, leaving them where they stood. Raven watching him vanish behind a nearby hut before she turned back to Anya, “not that I’m complaining or anything, but is there a reason why I don’t currently have a sword pointed at me?”

“You have proved to them that your desire for peace is true, and that your words can be trusted,” Anya looked around as she spoke, her eyes sweeping the inhabitants, “they do not trust you completely; not yet, at least.”

It made Raven almost… Proud, in a way. That she had managed to convince the same people that wanted her and her people dead to actually believe her and have a small level of trust between them. “What about you?” She turned back to the woman next to her, meeting her eyes, “do you trust me?”

Before she could answer, Nyko arrived with Anya’s horse, handing the woman the reigns before her gave one last nod and left, needing to attend to some wounded hunters.

“Here,” guiding Raven to the horse’s side, Anya got the mechanic to place both of her hands onto the saddle before moving behind her. Raven watching over her shoulder for a second before jumping from her good leg, the process needing more of Anya’s strength than her own as the warrior easily lifted her onto the saddle. Raven stumbling a little when she needed to lift the damaged leg over the other side with one hand while the other kept a hold of the leather.

Once on, however, she shifted forwards to allow Anya room, the woman easily climbing on top and bringing her arms around Raven to take hold of the reigns with one hand and placing the other against Raven’s sternum, gently pushing her back to Anya’s front. “Try to keep straight.”

Adjusting her position caused a few spikes of pain to tear through her nervous system, causing her eyes to clamp shut, but she still managed to do as was asked, keeping her back firmly against Anya’s front and allowing the woman’s heat to steal her focus and allow her muscles to calm slightly; not even aware that she had grabbed onto Anya’s hand and was still holding onto it.

It was only when Raven stopped moving did Anya give the signal for her horse to move, clicking her tongue twice to let it know to start walking, the slight bounce making it slightly more painful than when they were stationary, but Raven simply bit her tongue and bear with it.

* * *

After a few moments, when the village was no longer in their view, Raven could hear Anya mumble from behind her. “I do.”

“Huh?”

“Trust you,” she elaborated, stroking her thumb over Raven’s hand – only now making her realize that they were actually holding each other – “I do trust you.”

Raven was unsure how to react when a strange warmth washed over her whole body, like she had just been wrapped in the most softest of blankets. Not knowing if the strong thump against her ribcage belonged to her own heart or Anya’s.

Despite being on a horse, the track back to her camp took longer than it had the other night, Anya making sure that the large animal did very little in jostling and aggravating Raven’s leg or back; something that the mechanic was extremely thankful for, as she was already in enough pain to keep her occupied as it was.

It wasn’t until the sun was at its highest where Raven began to vaguely understand their surroundings, recognizing the path she, Finn, Bellamy and Gina had taken when they had searched for Octavia. And with the thought of her people, it dawned on her that she wasn’t sure what to do when she arrived, the dull throb echoing from her back to her leg reminding her of the last time she saw one of them.

As is something unseen was reading her thoughts, a loud noise split through the skies, the horse immediately becoming alarmed, its front legs hopping from the ground and immediately kicking Anya into action as she threw herself from the saddle, sending Raven a quick apology before she wrapped her arms around her waste and lifted her from the horse just as it reared up and took off back into the forest.

“Anya,” Raven lifted her gaze to the skies, her fingers tight with their grip on Anya’s coat as she watched a large metallic structure fall from the sky; but to Raven’s horror, it was falling way too fast, and Raven could feel the fear spear into her heart as her eyes followed it until the moment it made impact. Her face burying into Anya’s chest just as a scream forced its way out her lungs and into the material of Anya’s clothes.

“Come _Reivon_ , we need to get you to your people,” Anya wanted to give this moment so Raven could grieve, but she was still completely aware that the woman was still terribly injured and needed to be somewhere where she could lie down.

“No! No, we need to go over there,” if Raven had been able to, she would have already started running towards the ship, needing to see if anyone had managed to survive despite the knowledge that it would have been impossible.

Tightening her hold around the struggling body, Anya waited until Raven calmed herself down before speaking, “you are still injured, and it is too far. Do not be stupid now.”

Helplessness washed over her like a tidal wave, all encompassing with its tight grip on her heart. She doesn’t even remember going through this much pain when she had still lived with her mother. “Fine,” she squeezed out, defeated.

Shifting, Anya moved to Raven’s side and took her arm, the two of them adopting the same position as earlier before they began an even slower pace back to the Drop Ship. Somewhere that, thankfully, was not extremely far from where they were. But, even still, it will take its toll, and Raven was all too aware that she will be in a lot more pain when the exhaustion begins to set in.

And so, they began in silence; their minds too busy taking in what they had just witnessed, and what it meant. Anya still doing her best to try and take as much of the pain away as she is able by taking more of Raven’s weight, until, ultimately, she was carrying the mechanic when she couldn’t go too much further. Anya continuing with Raven in her arms as she decided to take her to the camp herself, using the road she knew led straight to the front gate and hoping that she will not get shot at first sight.

Her body becoming tense when her ears picked up on the commotion from the Sky People, probably aware of what had just happened minutes ago.

Even still, one of the guards was very quick at spotting them approach, “Grounder!”

Just as he lifted his gun, Raven found her voice, “woah! Hold on there buddy!” Anya gently placed Raven back onto the ground, keeping quiet in fear that her voice would set someone off.

“Raven! That’s Raven! Someone get Clarke!”

At the mention of the blonde, Raven could feel her entire body deflate, a wide grin splitting her face when Clarke appeared at the front gate and immediately began running towards them, her eyes wide with shock. “Raven? Oh my God, Raven,” Throwing her arms around the mechanic, Clarke couldn’t hold the relieved tears that fell from her eyes, “I’m so glad you’re okay – Octavia; she told us what happened,” breaking the embrace, Clarke held onto her shoulders as she spoke, “she said someone _shot_ you – and I, and I thought –“

“Hey,” Raven breathed out, taking Clarke into her arms again, “you should know by now, Princess; I’m too awesome to die.”

Clarke made a noise that was a mixture of a sob and a laugh, squeezing Raven one last time before she finally noticed Anya’s presence beside them. Her blue eyes taking in the woman as if trying to find something that could bring harm, only meeting the woman’s eyes when she was convinced nothing will happen.

Taking a hop away from her friend, Raven reached out until she could clasp Anya’s shoulder, the warrior immediately allowing Raven to lean against her, “let’s get this over with; Cheekbones, Princess. Princess, meet Cheekbones; she is my white night in shining armour.”

It was more of her trust for Raven than anything else, but Clarke found herself reaching for a handshake, despite her nerves, “Clarke.”

Anya didn’t even look at Clarke’s hand, simply giving the blonde a curt not instead, “Anya.”

Clarke’s expression as she awkwardly took back her hand was something that made Raven snort out a laugh. “Now with that done,” she gestured to her leg, “let’s get you caught up shall we? Yes, I was shot – and I’m guessing you have no idea who did it?” When Clarke gave her a fierce look and shook her head, Raven faltered, “then who?”

“I have no idea,” Clarke shrugged, crossing her arms, “we didn’t even know you were gone until Octavia came rushing in to tell us what happened, but by then everyone was gone. So we started looking for you…” Clarke’s expression dropped, her shoulders becoming tense, “but we had no idea where to even start; so Octavia asked Lincoln.”

At the mention of the man, Raven snapped her gaze to Anya, who kept her eyes trained on Clarke as she continued, “and he reassured us that you were alive. But when we asked if we could go and see you…” Clarke’s eyes lifted to meet Anya’s, but the warrior kept her gaze sharp and unreadable. “But that doesn’t matter,” Clarke added, turning back to Raven, “you’re here and alive. That’s all that matters.”

Raven wasn’t sure how to react to Anya’s behaviour, but she wasn’t given the chance to ask any question when her leg reminded her of why they were there in the first place. “Got some news for you, Griff,” she clenched out through gritted teeth, “the asshole who shot me decided he wanted to be an even bigger asshole and left the bullet inside.” She knew that wasn’t exactly how it worked, but she really couldn’t care, “and, even better news, it’s lodged right in the ol’ backbone. My fucking leg is paralyzed.”

Clarke didn’t allow herself to stand there and process what was just said, rushing to Raven’s other side and throwing her arm over her shoulder, nodding towards Anya as the two of them began guiding the mechanic towards the med bay.

“Hey Griff?”

“Yeah Raven?”

“Was Abby – was she -?”

Clarke shook her head, catching Raven’s desperate eyes, “no. I’ll tell you everything that’s happened later, but, no; she wasn’t on the Exodus Ship.”

For the second time that day, Raven was washed with the feeling of relief, “oh thank fuck.”

For once, it seemed that disaster was the only thing that was going to happen during her time on the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fact; I am British - I was born in England and currently live in England. But when I imagined Clarke saying "mum" instead of "mom" I actually scared my dog with how much I laughed. so when I was writing this chapter, I was surprised when I began writing in American English straight away.
> 
> I dunno why I said any of this, I just wanted to let you all know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope the start of 2020 has treated you well.

Anya wasn’t entirely sure why she was still here. After all, she had done what she came out to do; Raven was back with her people, safe, and soon she will be able to get looked at when the person called _Abi_ fell from the sky. So, really, Anya was seriously debating why she had stayed. Especially when everyone wouldn’t stop staring – of course, Anya knew why they would be weary around her, but did these people seriously think she was about to attack them now? When she was by herself, free of her weapons, and especially after she had brought one of their own back to them? Did these _Skaikru_ really think she was _that_ stupid?

Crossing her arms, Anya had to push down the growl rumbling in her chest when yet another Sky Person flinched when they caught her eye, her gaze shooting to the gun in their tensed hands before returning them. Just being around that kind of weapon set her on edge, her fingers twitching for the need to reach for the sword that was usually at her hip. The same sword that she had been asked to give up before being allowed into the camp; Anya making a move to punch the boy who dared to make the request before Raven stepped in.

Anya hated how her body had immediately responded to the order, the only person she had ever allowed such power to being The Commander. And yet, she hadn’t even thought twice when Raven had stopped her, her weapon reaching to give away her weapon despite everything in her brain screaming for her to argue otherwise.

And now, here she was, surrounded by the people who had killed her own, their guns glistening in the sunlight like a proud predator, and also closed off in this... Metal box.

“Hey, ” Raven had noticed the warrior’s tense posture, but she knew there was little she could do, not when Anya was in a position that would have gotten her killed only a few days ago. “You alright?”

Anya glanced at her from the corner of her eye before returning her gaze at the other end of the room. Her posture straightening in challenge when the boy standing there seemed to do the same. He hadn’t stopped glaring at her since he first entered, his tense jaw looking very close to breaking.

Had he have been one of her soldiers, he would have already been beaten to the ground.

The sigh beside her was purposely loud, amused, very clearly belonging to Raven, but even still, she didn’t stand down. Pride was something she refused to give up, especially around someone who could still have the potential of being her enemy.

The other occupant, _Klark_ , was looking between them with obvious trepidation, her blue eyes doing a very poor job at hiding it. Anya was sure that if Raven hadn't been there, someone would have already been knocked out. And weapon or no weapon, Anya was highly certain it wouldn't be herself.

The only reason they were even in this tiny room was because Bellamy had wanted to notify Clarke on what they found from the Exodus ship, but as soon as he noticed Anya's presence, he had shot Clarke a look, his hands tightening around his gun before Raven had thrown a nearby screwdriver in his general direction.

Anya had managed to hide her amusement, a small sense of pride coursing through her heart at the mechanic’s actions. Especially when Bellamy instantly obeyed the hidden order and instead shifted his attention towards his friend. “It’s good to see you, Reyes.” 

Even still, the warrior's very obvious presence was more than enough for him to divert his focus, even though the blonde had yet to say a word. Only continuing to hold any eye contact he dared to make before ultimately diverting it during his explanation about what they think happened.

Clarke had also filled Raven in on what happened while she was away, about how the Ark had gone through some sort of revolt, and that the people who had turned were probably the people who had taken the Exodus ship. The information putting a sour taste in Raven's mouth, her nose scrunching up like she had just smelt something awful.

Through it all, Anya had continued to remain silent, yet she couldn’t deny that her fingers had continuously twitched with the need to reassure, to soothe away the stressed lines that were beginning to form on Raven's forehead.

She refused to contemplate why, however.

It wasn’t until the familiar sound if static pierced through the tense silence, Abby's tired voice following shortly after, did Raven decide it was time for them to leave. A simple nod in Clarke's direction being her way of saying goodbye before she reached over to tug the material of Anya's shirt, the blonde taking the outstretched arm and linking it around her shoulders before they began to move.

“Well,” Raven grinned, turning towards her companion, “it seems we just can't catch a break around here.”

“Something we must all learn,” Anya nodded, a hint of sadness in her tone, “but there are good times as well.”

“Do they make up for it?”

A pause, their eyes met. “They do.”

* * *

Being back in her own little haven tucked away in the corner of camp instantly made Raven feel much better, her arms spreading wide with a bright smile as she happily declared, “mama’s home!” Anya watching her with a bemused expression as she followed Raven’s lead to settle her on a nearby stool, taking a step back afterwards.

The space was small, and it was littered with pieces of metal and tools and other things that Anya hadn’t a clue on. The workbench that Raven was leaning against was stained in some places and burnt in others, the air smelling slightly of oil and soldered metal. And then her eyes settled on the mechanic, and how much more relaxed she seemed to be now she was back – the creases on her forehead now only invisible lines that Anya could only picture in her mind.

The silence was welcoming, after such a day they’ve endured, but it also reminded Anya that she had no reason to be there. The argument waging war within her mind doing very little with helping her decide on her next move – she needed to get back to her village, that much was obvious, however there were these extremely unwelcome yet curious innate protective urges that refused her the ability to leave Raven’s side, despite the fact she was probably in the safest place she could be, with her own people.

(She was ignoring that particular part of herself that _wanted_ to stay with Raven, for she was pretty sure the idea surrounding that was ridiculous and formed from lack of sleep or stress.)

“You okay over there, Cheekbones?”

Flickering her eyes back over to the woman invading her thoughts, Anya didn’t know what to do with the slight hint of concern that was filtering through the amusement. Her back straightening as she crossed her arms behind her back, preparing the words for her farewell that were at the tip of her tongue just as someone pulled back the flaps to Raven’s workshop.

“Raven? Raven, are you okay?”

The boy had had just entered seemed to not notice Anya as he ran straight towards the mechanic, his eyes wide with panic.

“Finn?”

She wasn’t entirely certain as to why, but his sudden intrusion was unwelcome, and Raven was surprised to find sparks of irritation clawing at her insides. Her expression twisting into something that felt unusual against her face, muscles unused to the twisted curves they were forced into.

Anya, who had pushed down the initial growl when the boy rushed over, was quick to pick up on Raven’s mood change, her boots drowning out Finn’s relieved mumbling as she took herself to Raven’s side, a dangerous smirk splitting her face when his eyes immediately snapped to her. The electric pulses alerting her muscles only slowing down when he took a step back, gaze flickering between them.

“Finn,” Raven tried again, much calmer now that Anya was beside her. “I’m fine. You know me, always bouncing back.”

“But I thought – Octavia said –“

“Did you not hear her, boy?” There was something about him that Anya _really_ didn’t like, and it annoyed her that she couldn’t pick out what it was.

Raven couldn’t stop the twitch of her lips when Finn immediately clamped his jaw shut, “look, we can talk later, alright? All I wanna do right now is sleep for the next year.”

The argument was clear in Finn’s eyes, his mouth opening with words of worry and persuasion before they were lost from Anya’s growl. His eyes widening even wider as he nodded, mumbling out a quiet, “we’ll talk later,” before he scurried out of the workshop with his head down.

“Wow Cheekbones, that’s some puppy power you have.”

Anya could only huff, rolling her eyes before he tuned until completely facing the amused mechanic. “Raven,” she spoke, lowering her voice slightly, “it is time for me to return to my village.”

“Oh,” Raven blinked, ignoring the feeling blooming in her chest, “yeah, no, I know. Being the badass warrior and all that, of course you need to go and protect your village or whatever.” The laugh following was forced, even to Raven, but she was confused and tired and her leg was really starting to hurt and she just wanted to curl up onto her bed and sleep.

Anya paused, only for a moment, before releasing a sigh. This shouldn’t be as difficult as they are making it to be, and so to put them out of their misery, she reached out her forearm, waiting for Raven to take it before speaking the words Raven has said the last time they had done this, “may we meet again.”

“May we meet again,” Raven replied later, when Anya was long gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really really messy but I'm fighting a serious case of writer's block so it was the best I could give.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally reach a particular conversation between Clarke and Raven that I had wanted to get over and done with for a while now, yet I had absolutely no idea how to approach. All I can say is... Finn is an asshole. 
> 
> Also, I know it's been a while since I've regarded Raven's injury (or, mainly, the one who shot her,) but I'm just trying to add it in a way that seems... natural? Like, they have other things that also need to be addressed and so I probably wont reference it until Abby has arrived, at the very latest.

The night following Anya’s departure was restless, for the news that Abby had relayed to them about how they were going to arrive was filled with such danger and so many unknowns that Raven’s brilliant mind never allowed her rest. Probabilities and scenarios flashing for a second before the next one pushed through, only the most gruesome staying for far longer than she would have liked. If it hadn’t been for Sinclair, she probably would have continued her downwards spiral of disastrous outcomes, but his soothing (even though distorted,) voice had reassured her enough that she was able to apply some sort of focus to little tasks that would not only keep her occupied but allow some of the tension that was built up to be finally released.

As for her leg and back, Clarke had done what she could with the resources they had, but, ultimately, nothing much could be done until Abby arrived with the necessary equipment. The older Griffin’s voice stern when she ordered that Raven do very little moving until she got there, especially when it came to moving her back, the dangers of accidentally shifting the embedded bullet into a more sinister position very much a possible reality if Raven wasn’t careful.

Of course, Raven didn’t want to disobey the advice, but asking her to stay completely still was, quite frankly ridiculous and so it fell to Clarke to keep an eye on her, the two of them hanging out in Raven’s little workshop. Conversations coming and going as they spoke about anything that came to mind, both doing their best to not bring up the reality of what was about to go down.

“So I have to ask,” Clarke began after a moment of comfortable silence, only the noise of Raven’s tinkering filling the space, “how did you even get the Grounders to believe you?”

“By talking so much that they had no choice but to listen,” Raven grinned, the reply having Clarke stopping herself from punching her. “I just… I dunno, I just told them the truth,” she shrugged, looking up to meet Clarke’s gaze, “obviously I had no idea what you had gotten up to before I landed, and when I found out about the village I guess I just panicked. These people were very clearly pissed, and by this point I was just saying whatever the fuck came to mind, obviously some part of that appealed to their better nature or something.”

Clarke nodded, understanding as much of the situation as Raven did herself, “well, I’m glad you did. Because I for one didn’t want being impaled by a spear to be my way of dying.”

“I hear that.”

Laughter came easy, despite the nerves, and Raven relished in this small moment away from the world. It just seemed that everything had been against her the moment she landed, anytime she felt even an inch of relief was wiped clean by another problem or barrier presenting itself, making her wonder how she would have reacted if pain and frustration hadn’t played a larger part of her life, especially when she was younger.

It had been so long since she was allowed a moment to herself, free from her own mind or what was going on around her, that Raven debated if she had even had one in the first place. The deep ache in her chest and the deep tension in her muscles meaning she was constantly feeling tired and angry.

“You know it’s funny,” Clarke looked up from the bullet shell she had been playing with, her eyes searching Raven’s features as she waited for the woman to continue. “All my life, the idea of being on Earth was a dream – all those pictures we saw in the books, the skills we were taught to prepare ourselves – why does it only now seem like complete bullshit?”

“Because nothing could ever prepare us for this,” Clarke replied, bitterness creeping into her tone.

Raven didn’t even want to find something to argue against that, because, at the end of the day, it was the truth. The world has changed since their people had last set foot on it, and unless they are given time to adapt like the Grounders did, then they had little chance of truly being able to survive. “At least some of the things they taught us were useful,” Raven grinned, looking back at Clarke, “I’ve seen how kickass Finn is at tracking.”

As it always did, the mention of Finn from Raven had Clarke flinching, her eyes immediately dropping to the floor.

“Hey, you okay there?”

“Yeah I –“ Clarke stopped herself, her shoulders rising and falling with a deep sigh, “actually there’s something I need to tell you, something I probably – no I should’ve told you from the very beginning.” Raven twisted on her stool, giving Clarke her full attention, and, much to the blonde’s increasing guilt, with a clear amount of concern shining in her eyes.

“Me and Finn – we – the thing is –“ Clarke’s throat felt like it was closing up, the words painful to get out, but she also knew this conversation was long overdue – and while a part of herself wondered if it was better to keep Raven in the dark, the majority of her mind was clouded by the guilt, especially now that she would consider the mechanic to be one of her closest friends.

“You and Finn…?”

“We slept together.”

There was an urge to close her eyes after the words were forced passed her lips, but she stubbornly kept them open, even when she felt the tears forming, and especially after Raven turned her own away. “What are you talking about?”

“The day before you landed,” Clarke responded, defeated, tears now freely falling, “he found a bunker and we just – there had been something building since we landed, but if I had known he had a girlfriend, if he was with _you_ , then I swear, I wouldn’t have even contemplated doing anything.”

Raven felt like something was clawing her heart open, the emotions spilling from its cracks and falling as tears. How could he? Finn was the closest thing she had to family, so how could…

Shaking her head like it was magically clear away all of her thoughts, Raven didn’t even stop the anger she could feel bubbling just beneath the surface, any physical pain she had been feeling completely overshadowed by it. “I knew, I _fucking_ knew there was a reason the two of you were so weird around each other.” Her eyes snapped towards Clarke, “how long?”

“What?”

“How long did it take for you to…” She couldn’t even finish that sentence, the word making her feel sick.

Clarke quickly wiped away a few remaining tears, her attempt to regain any sort of composure all for nought, the damage was already done “10 days after we landed.”

“10 days,” Raven gave out a mirthless laugh, “just goes to show how much he fucking cared for me, huh?” Shaking her head once again, Raven reached out for the stick she had been using as a temporary crutch, ignoring the pain that shot through her lower back as she took a stand, “where is that asshole.”

Clarke didn’t know what else she could do but follow, her desire to be away from that situation still tiny compared to the care she had for her friend, especially considering how unpredictable Raven was when she was angry.

And Raven was _angry_.

The cool outside air did little to halt her steps as she made her way to the middle of the camp, her eyes fervently sweeping the area in search for her _ex_ -boyfriend.

“Hey Rae,” Octavia greeted as she stepped closer, very quickly picking up on the mechanics harsh breathing alongside Clarke’s worried gaze from where she stood a few steps back. “What’s going on?”

“Where the fuck is Finn?” Raven demanded instead of answering, Octavia’s eyes immediately widening, displaying her palms as she took a step back. Usually, something like that would tell Raven that she needed to take it down a notch, but any rational thinking was being blocked by the wall of pure rage.

“He’s out searching another part of the Exodus ship with Bellamy,” Octavia was able to quickly piece together what was going on, as she had witnessed Clarke’s and Finn’s development first-hand. “They probably won’t be back for a few hours.”

Raven could feel the muscles in her jaw protesting to how hard she was grinding it, her eyes leaving Octavia to the camp entrance. She felt like she was being suffocated, the outside air doing very little with helping her calm down. “Dammit,” she spat out, the sharp tingles shooting into her palm from the bark in her grip managing to rip away a small part of her focus. The harsh material, for some reason, helping her to ground herself, the scent of the woods around them instantly reminding her of Anya. The image of the rugged Grounder like a cooling balm against her heated skin, washing away the layer of rage bit by bit until Raven finally felt like she was once again in control of her own body. 

Beside her, Clarke’s awkward movements of wanting to reach out and reassure were in a constant battle against the thought of Raven not wanting to even be near her, her hand hanging lifelessly in the air as her eyes kept darting between the mechanic and Octavia. The latter having her own internal struggle at what she should do.

After a moment, Raven released a deep sigh, the gust of air taking away the last of her anger as she slumped against her crutch in defeat. There was a harsh throb banging against her brain, and now with her nerves working again the constant pain from her injuries had made their appearance. “You know what, fuck him,” Raven chuckled, yet there was no humour there, “I’m just going to get back to work.”

Refusing to meet anyone’s eyes, Raven limped her way back to her workshop, picking up small pieces of her heart as she did so.

* * *

A few hours later, and just as Octavia had said, the search party had returned.

While most had gone to greet them, Raven had stayed put, for she knew that as soon as she would see Finn she would break, and that was something she refused to do in front of so many people. She had managed to get through everything life had thrown at her so far, what was happening right now was no different.

Still, despite having her anger extinguished for now, she would have much preferred that than the crippling emptiness that had taken its place. What had she done wrong for Finn to cheat on her after only 10 days? Surely if she meant as much to him as he always claimed then he wouldn’t have done it?

As for Clarke; while Raven couldn’t deny there was a small part of anger that was directed to her, it was mainly due to the fact that she had kept it away from Raven’s knowledge for so long – even if they hadn’t been as close as they were now, but she didn’t blame Clarke, she couldn’t, because Raven believed her when she said that she wouldn’t have down anything if she knew about Finn already being in a relationship.

Still, that didn’t mean the situation made Raven feel any better, and she found herself wanting Abby to get here already so she could remove the bullet and fix her leg, because the pain they were constantly bringing in was slowly eroding away her rationality.

“Hey, uh, Raven?”

From her position slumped over the wooden bench, Raven did little more than wave her hand half-heartedly, the response making Octavia walk over towards her, “Abby has been wanting to speak with you – I told her that you were busy but then it sounded like she was going to lecture me so I caved.”

Despite herself, Raven couldn’t help the upward twitch of her lips, “so much for being a badass.”

Octavia shrugged, completely unapologetic, before sending the mechanic a little grin, happy that she had managed to make Raven brighten up a little, “let’s go before she parachutes down here herself and clip us _both_ behind the ear.”

“Completely impossible but I don’t doubt she would find a way,” Raven agreed, managing a chuckle, “alright Pocahontas; lead the way.”

“I still don’t like that nickname.”

“Well it was either that or Grounder Pounder, and I’m pretty sure I know which one you would prefer.”

“Oh my God,” Octavia groaned, refusing the large desire to punch the grinning mechanic, “yes, I would definitely prefer the first one. Why would you even come up with the second one?”

“I thought you said that you didn’t want _the talk_? I can still give it to you if you want, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Raven teased, loving the unimpressed expression she was getting in return. “Speaking of tall, dark and handsome; how is he?”

“Good,” Octavia nodded, a soft, shy smile appearing, “he’s been very good. It just sucks that we have to keep it a secret – but you know Bell, I honestly don’t know what he would do if he found out.” Even though the older Blake had been distracted with everything that was happening, he always made a point to know where his sister was; unfortunately for him, however, Octavia was very skilled with sneaking out of sight. “Lincoln’s also said that Anya has been asking about us,” she added casually, like it was an afterthought. And while Octavia’s words held no meaning behind them, that didn’t stop Raven having her full focus on her as soon as the warrior’s name had been mentioned.

It slightly freaked her out, that no matter how small it was, if it was linked with Anya in any way, Raven would instantly respond to it.

Just as the pair reached the entrance to the Drop Ship, Clarke was just making her leave, her eyes quickly snapping to Raven upon her arrival, her steps faltering. She wasn’t sure how Raven was feeling about her, and all she hoped for was that Raven didn’t completely hate her after what had happened.

Clarke could feel her mouth opening to say some, probably some sort of apology, but no words actually left. Her eyes watching as Raven lifted the hand that wasn’t holding the stick and reached out to tap her shoulder.

It held the words they couldn’t say out loud, and Clarke was relieved that they were going to be okay.

Speaking to Abby was something that Raven would never admit that she looked forward to, the older Griffin had always been someone she looked up to – well, okay, no that was a lie, but Raven has looked up to Abby Griffin from the moment she had been trusted enough to help out. She didn’t even know the doctor was aware of it, but Raven was more thankful for her than she could explain.

“Hey Mama G,” she grinned into the radio, Octavia haven left as soon as they began talking.

“Raven,” Abby greeted, her own smile distinguishable, “how are you holding up?”

“Oh, you know; about as good as being shot in the spine will let me,” currently, the pain isn’t as bad as it could be, but Raven knew that as soon as she made a move to stand it would skyrocket. “How’s things up in the Ark? I still can’t believe about this crazy plan of yours.”

“Sinclair has given us the possibilities, and with no other way of getting down there, I would say it is our only option.”

She knew that, she had even conversed with Sinclair about it, but that sure as shit didn’t mean she liked it, “I know.”

Even though the radio, Abby was able to pick up on the change in town. “Everything is going to be okay, and as soon as I am down there, I am going to help you with everything I can, do you understand?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me Mama G,” Raven tried to brush off with bravado, “I’m just as awesome as I always am, in fact, I think I’ve gone up a level. All these asses I’ve saved better be thankful for my kickass skills.”

“I’m sure they are,” Abby agreed, playing along, “but that doesn’t mean you can’t ask for help.”

“I know,” Raven sighed, “I know.”

“Then I certainly hoped you do,” Abby stated, half concerned and half commanding, “because we all need a little help now and then – even I know that, and trust me when I say that I had to learn that the hard way. Now, then, next time we speak will be when we are both on the ground, and so until then, I hope you keep to my advice about your back.”

“Of course,” Raven smiled, “until we meet again.”

“Until we meet again, Raven, see you soon.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ark finally lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this took to get out. I've been feeling discouraged, and therefore unmotivated to continue.

The Ark’s arrival to the ground was chaotic, and everyone was filled with a deep sense of uncertainty, especially when contact was wiped. Raven had lost count as how many times her gaze had drifted to the sky, her heart filled with dread when the seconds continued to tick by without any sign of her former home. 

Clarke had been by her side for the majority of the morning, but her constant pacing was beginning to drive the mechanic crazy, and so she had sent her on a little errand that would hopefully keep them both distracted enough to take away even a little of the stress. 

It didn’t, and to make matters worse the pain in her leg was beginning to grow slightly unbearable.   
Raven had wanted to be out there, with the others, welcoming everyone who made it. She wanted to see Sinclair and have his kind smile bring some sort of relief. But all she could do was lie there, in agony, and curse the world for making it that way. 

At least Finn wasn’t there. After she had screamed in his face and walked away, the fire had dimmed down, leaving nothing but emptiness. She hated how weak he made her, how heartbroken she was about the entire ordeal, but she held firm, because if there was one thing Raven Reyes excelled at it was bouncing back from a blow. 

She could remember the sound of the Ark entering the atmosphere, how loud it had been, and how it had looked like a flaming halo falling from the heavens. The entire ground shaking when it made contact. 

Raven knew that the Grounders would be more than aware of what it meant, as she had just managed to send a message via Lincoln before it all happened. She just hoped that they didn’t become curious, (or, even worse, suspicious) and check out the scene. Because she trusted Anya's word - Jaha's, however, she didn’t. The chancellor had lost that privilege many years ago. 

" _Reivon_."

Jolting, Raven's knee made its greetings to the underside of the bench, causing her to grit out curse words while rubbing at the pained spot. It was almost enough to completely distract her from the familiar voice that had caused it, but her clever mind was quick to catch up, Raven immediately turning towards the entrance of her workshop, only to find a slightly bemused Anya waiting for her.

"Anya!" She cheered, immediately regretting her decision to stand up when more pain shot down her leg, almost enough to send her straight to the floor if Anya and her quick reflexes hadn’t caught her in time. The warrior’s strong arms cradling Raven's entire weight to her chest.

" _Branwada_ , what are you doing?" Anya hisses, the sudden spike of adrenaline making way for fiery concern, "you could have caused more damage to yourself."

Perhaps now wasn’t the best of times to be thinking about the power she could feel lying just behind Anya’s clothing, but that was exactly where Raven’s mind jumped to. It was a dangerous kind of attractiveness, and Raven was slightly ashamed when images of what those muscles could do ignited a familiar fire within the pit of her stomach.

Nope, now definitely was not the time.

Regaining her balance, Raven waited until she was positive that her leg was stable enough before turning back towards the Grounder; Anya taking a step back to give them some room, and ignoring the feeling of loss when Raven was no longer touching her, “I received your message, and I have passed it on to The Commander.”

“Yeah,” Raven mumbles, still trying to get over the sudden spike of adrenaline and soak in Anya’s words at the same time, something that was proving difficult to accomplish. “Will your Commander be cool with all of this – us?”

Anya’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, her head tilting slightly, “I fail to see what the temperature has to do with this.”

Despite herself, Raven couldn’t help but to throw her head back and bark out a laugh, completely ignoring how her heart melted with the genuine confusion practically radiating from the woman before her, “no I mean, will she be okay? No need to worry about being tied to a tree and tortured, right?”

The warrior hesitates, clearly unsure on how to respond, " _Heda_ wants peace." She finally says, and Raven can feel an unpleasant feeling flutter in the depths of her stomach.

If only she could trust the Chancellor's words, she would be certain the entire situation would be better off if only Jaha wasn’t in charge. She would have been upfront about it all, as she’s never had a problem with complaining about the man in charge, but both Abby and Sinclair had reassured her that he was taking in their words, that he was actually _listening_ , and so that decreases the guilt she can feel lodged in her throat.

It’s just she really, really, doesn't want to let Anya down. Betray her unknowingly. Because this woman had decided to put faith in her, (something she has, unfortunately, not experienced much in her young life,) when she could have just killed her on the spot. And that alone, makes Raven want to do everything in her power to keep the peace between their people, because there doesn't need to be any more death, the world has seen too much of that already. 

“Your people certainly know how to announce themselves,” Anya comments, eyes sweeping the expanse of Raven's workbench, taking in all of the random pieces of scrap metal that the mechanic had attempted to use as a distraction. 

“What would life be without a little... flare,” Raven grins, nudging Anya's elbow with her own before turning so she could limp back to her stool, the pain in her leg forcing out a wince that she tried to hide.

  
Of course, it didn’t work. Not when Anya had been watching so carefully. 

Instinctively closing in, Anya prepares herself to catch Raven should she stumble again, but keeps enough distance to not seem overbearing. She had noticed the exhaustion that was literally pouring from the mechanic in waves, but chose against commenting on it, even when a little part of herself wanted to encourage the woman to rest.

“So,” Raven bites her tongue when she manages to sit down, the sharp pain she has become all too familiar with making itself known, “what brings you to this neck of the woods? I guess I imagined that you would stay in your village and like,” she makes an incomprehensible motion with her hands, “do business there. Not that I didn’t wanna see you or anything.”

Quite the opposite, if she was going to be completely honest with herself. 

When she fails to receive any type of response, Raven turns to regard the warrior completely, watching curiously as different emotions flicker in those usually well-guarded eyes. “Everything alright, Cheekbones?” Anya wasn’t known for speaking all that much. Raven knew, even though they hadn’t known each other long, that Anya much preferred action over words, and so to see her struggle to express herself shouldn’t have been as big of a shock as it actually was.

The usually blunt and indifferent Grounder was completely at a loss on how to express herself, and it was beginning to show.

“I,” Anya curses when her voice breaks, scolding herself for showing such a large amount of weakness. “it’s nothing.” 

Seeing the argument in Raven's eyes, Anya flickers her gaze to where her hand was resting on the wooden bench. She could feel her heart viciously pounding away in her ears, and the room was beginning to feel restricting. 

Raven watches, waits. She could tell from body language alone that Anya was dying to say more, but it was unclear if it was finding the right way to say it or Anya herself that was stopping her from speaking her mind. “You sure?”

Anya hesitates again, before nodding once, her eyes still firmly fixated on her hand. 

“Okay,” Raven breathes out, reaching out her own hand to glide over Anya's fingers, grinning when they twitched under her touch, Anya's eyes finally snapping back to her own. “Now, what do you wanna do when everyone gets here?”

“I wish to speak with your Chancellor,” the subject change allows Anya to collect herself, but she doesn’t remove her hand from under Raven's touch. “Laws must be set if peace is to be an option.”

“Fair,” Raven agrees, yet there is a heavy feeling blooming in her chest, “but what happens if he refuses? Or like, request to change some or something?”

“If he wishes to live on our lands, then he has little choice.”

It's times like this when Raven feels most torn. Because what Anya was asking for, really, was expected, and it made sense. This was their land, their home, and Raven's people were trespassing. But at the same time, she doesn’t want her people to die, and she was loyal by default, even though half the people from the Ark most definitely didn’t deserve it. 

Time will have to tell.

* * *

Another hour passes before commotion begins to ring out from those still in the camp. Raven smirks when Anya instinctively reaches for her sword, seeming to forget that she had to give it up before being allowed to enter.

“ _Shof op_ ,” the warrior grumbles, but there is no malice to be detected. 

“Never said a word,” Raven teases, chuckling at the rewarded eye roll before she makes an attempt to stand, her hand holding her weight against the workbench while the other reaches for her makeshift crutch. The effort needed, to Raven's utter embarrassment, causing a thin sheen of sweat to coat her skin. 

Anya takes notice when Raven refuses to place any of her weight onto her damaged leg, the limb hovering a few inches from the ground. And even with the crutch to help with balance, Raven's gait is unstable at best, Anya needing to put her arms out when Raven once again stumbles. 

With a strained huff, Raven throws her arm unapologetically over Anya's shoulders, the warrior taking it in stride by circling her own around Raven's waist. The two of them making slow but steady progress to where a crowd had formed towards the front of the camp; Clarke's bright golden locks easy to find even within the throngs of people. 

Octavia spots them when they reach the outer perimeter, her eyes curiously locking on the arm around Raven before she grins with such childlike glee it makes the mechanic slightly uncomfortable. 

“C’mon, I'll get you to Abby.”

“Thanks, Pocahontas.” 

Getting to Abby took a lot longer than Raven anticipated, each step having her placing more and more of her weight against Anya, the blonde tightening her hold each time, her eyes asking everything she needs to say.

_Do you wish to stop?_

But once her eyes met those of Doctor Griffin, she practically beamed. She had missed the woman far more than she realized, her eyes immediately welled up with tears when she noticed Abby's do the same. Clarke not too far behind as she watched the scene from her mother’s side.

Raven's mum never once hugged her when she was little, had never once given her any type of affection. But if she had, Raven imagined to be like this, like how Abby was hugging her right now; Raven's head cradled into her shoulder as the doctor ran her hands up and down her back, (although careful not to touch the wound,) as she presses her words into Raven's hair.

Raven has never had a family, (well apart from Finn, but he doesn't count at this particular moment in time,) and she often plays it off like she doesn't need one. But, being embraced like this, with such genuine love, Raven finds herself wanting one.

"Raven," Abby smiles, lips trembling slightly as she takes the mechanics cheeks into her palms, "it's good to see you."

"Awe sucks Mama G," Raven laughs, wiping away her own tears, "I didn't think you'd miss me this much."

"Nonsense," the older woman declares, earnest. "Of course I missed you. And as soon as we return to the Ark, I will take a look at your leg." When Abby takes a step back, she finally notices the presence of another, Anya's eyes immediately holding her gaze.

"You must be Anya," she greets, eyeing the Grounders attire, "I have heard many things about you and your people."

Anya's brow twitches, and she refuses to acknowledge Raven when she grins at the sight, "I'm sure." Squaring her shoulders, Anya wishes she had her sword during that moment, being surrounded by all of these Skaigru and their _fayagon_ was making her tense. "I came here to speak to your chancellor."

Abby presses her lips into a thin line, "I'm the chancellor."

The news has both Raven and Clarke rounding on her, eyes wide.

"You're _what_?"

"Way to go Mama G!"

She ignores them both, but her lips twitch into a little smile. "We will discuss everything, once I have all of our people together, and when I've attended to those who are injured."

Anya contemplates, her expression becoming distant as she thinks, before she ultimately nods. She would allow that, at the very least.

_Reivon deserves some rest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely people. I hope you're all well, considering the state of the world right now.
> 
> If you ever wanna talk to my crazy ass, then you can find me on [Tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, let me know what you thought of the new chapter! Because I, personally, hate it. It was a giant pain in the butt to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I've been troubled by the pace in which this fic is going, so I've sped it up a little.
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely sure if this chapter needs any warmings, and I don't want to mistake any; but it's the part of the series where the Grounders are locked up in Mt. Weather. Nothing goes into explicit detail, as this fic isn't based around it, but if any of you feel that there needs to be some kind of warning, then please let me know.

Anya wasn’t afraid to die. Never really has been.

From the moment she was strong enough to lift her first sword, she has been trained to become a warrior. A fighter. Someone who will readily give their life for their people, for their leader. And in doing so her people would continue to survive. And live on with the memory of what was lost, but also gained, just like she had done from those who had lived before her. And those before them.

If her Commander told her to run towards her demise, she would run. If her Commander ordered her to kill, then she would kill. And she would do so believing it will benefit her people, because if there was one thing she knew, it was that Lexa was not someone to make such definite decisions on a whim. Anya would have never allowed it, when they had been nothing more than mentor and student respectively.

But that didn’t mean that she was completely unfearful; Anya knew that she would have to be a complete fool to be unafraid of everything, as fear was innate, a tool to survive, and she would always applaud for her warriors to listen to it when the need arises.

And right now, in this moment in time; Anya wished she had done exactly that.

Everyone has their tales. Stories to scare those who would listen. And to Anya’s people, they were of the _Manuon_. Monsters who took the innocent and turned them into something that resembled their brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers; people who held the faces of those you hold dear, yet their eyes were dead, and their hearts were lost. And they were not hesitant to kill, no matter who you were to them before.

The only difference was they weren't stories. 

* * *

Anya wasn't entirely sure what her senses were taking in when the beginnings of consciousness began to envelop her mind. Everything felt like it was distorted like she had been buried under a pile of furs and there was a commotion happening in another room.

Her tongue felt heavy where it lay in her mouth, the dried-out muscle having difficulties moving as she attempted to shift her bottom jaw, and the air felt stifling and humid, a thin layer of sweat clinging to the surface of her skin and making whatever uncomfortable surface she was currently curled up on all the more unbearable against her aching muscles.

With more effort than what would deem necessary under normal circumstances; Anya began the tortuous task of simply opening her eyes. Her vision consisting of nothing but blurred shapes that did little in telling her of the surroundings she found herself in. The act of lifting her head pulling a hiss between clenched teeth, the pain shooting through her brain having her eyes clamp shut upon instinct.

After she regained a little more of her baring, and when the beginnings of nausea began to slow down; only then did Anya finally get the chance to take in her surroundings. Her eyes blinking passed white metal bars that obscured whatever lay beyond their barrier.

Her initial attempt to gain her footing was instantly thwarted, and, with her heart lodged into her throat and painful understanding plastered on her face, she finally realized why.

She was in a cage.

The frantic beat of her heart was almost enough to overshadow the low murmurs from panicked mouths, but Anya heard them. Heard as her own people spoke words that they hoped would end with their escape, whatever that may be. For even death would be more welcome than having your actions controlled, your only instinct to kill.

Anya didn’t know what would be worse; to have hope claim her heart or logic steer her mind.

Beside her, lay a face she didn’t recognize. But he was looking at her with unblinking eyes, any light they might have held faded into the mist, and his fingers were looping through the gaps between their cages, his bruised and bloodied knuckles only hinting at his desperate attempts to free himself.

“General,” he whispers, tone as lifeless as his eyes, “what do we do?”

* * *

_The Skaikru camp – Arkadia, she remembers Abi saying – was like nothing Anya has ever seen before._

_It unnerved her, as nothing about the place smelt natural, and it seemed like even the breeze was hesitant to fly passed its borders._

_Her people, battle-ready as they were, didn’t know how to handle such new conditions. Their eyes were unable to keep to one thing, easily bouncing to the guns glimmering in the evening light, or to the fencing surrounding them. The low hum emanating from the grounds like a roar in their ears._

_Anya had spent most of her time in the room Raven had been sent to recover from her surgery. It was grand, open, with only a few more occupants taking rest in the beds that were littered around._

_Raven had been asleep, when she first went to visit, placed onto her stomach, her back bare to the world. She had looked so… worn, tired, and Anya had found herself closing in with the intent of comfort. Her fingers reaching out to glide themselves against Raven’s cheek, brushing a few loose strands as she did so._

_The warrior wasn’t a stranger to human contact, even that of a softer kind. But it was rare for her to be the one initiating it, the walls she has built from a life behind the blade meaning that she was extremely calculative when it came to coming close to another, whether that be emotional or physical._

_But when it came to Raven, Anya becomes hesitant, and she finds herself acting in a manner that she has never done around anyone else. It was like her instincts simply took over, any conscious thought pushed aside._

_Even in the very beginning, when Anya had entered that tent and first laid eyes on the girl who fell from the stars, she found herself slightly awestruck._

_And now, as she looks down to the same woman, she feels the same sense of wonder pull at her heart. Back then, she had always scolded herself for not arguing against Raven, became annoyed at how easily the mechanic had persuaded her into setting her free and returning her back to the people who had killed her own._

_Now, though, she begins to ponder if her instincts had been clued onto something all along._

_Raven flinches against her feather-light touch, her head tilting towards it, and Anya begins to wonder if perhaps Raven was currently undergoing the same innate struggle as she. She contemplates the idea, wishing away the fluttering feeling that it invokes within her chest, before releasing a sigh._

_She’s beginning to understand what Lexa may have gone through, all those years ago._

_Taking the empty chair placed beside the bed Raven was resting, Anya slumps forward, fingers deep against her temples as she allows the moment of solitude to take a breather. The world has been especially challenging as of late, the time to take a step back and relax coming in short bursts that were most definitely not enough for any kind of healing. And Anya is thankful she has some time now, however short it might be, to let herself relax a little._

_Reaching into her pocket, Anya withdraws the message she had received earlier that morning. It had come from Polis, and that information alone led her to the conclusion on who had sent it. And while Lexa hadn’t seemed in any kind of urgency, it was clear by the way it was written that things were becoming tense; Anya having little doubt that having Titus worrying in her ear did little to ease that._

_Abby had kept her word, and the two of them had discussed what was to be expected, should Skaikru wish to live on their lands. The chancellor had taking everything in silently, her tired eyes constantly flittering between the table they were sat at and Anya’s own, before they ultimately turned towards Clarke._

_The younger Griffin had looked ready to drop where she sat, but she had been adamant on being there for this meeting, seeing as Raven would have already undergone her surgery and therefore would be absent._

_“Clarke,” Abby whispered, not wanting to startle her daughter, “what do you have to say on this?”_

_“We should agree to their terms,” Clarke nodded, absolute. “If we want to survive down here, then we’re going to need help.”_

_There was a slight bit of argument shining in the doctor’s eyes, and for a moment Anya feared that she was about to make this more complicated. The muscles in her shoulders relaxing an inch when she eventually nodded._

_“Very well,” turning back towards the warrior, Abby sat a little straighter, now that a decision had been made, “we agree to your… laws. And we will provide whatever it is we need to, so long as we get the help we need.”_

_“Our Commander,” Anya began, the words falling from her lips before her mind was ready on the direction she was going, “she… wants peace. It has been her only goal, even at a young age. And as long as we have nothing to fear from you, Abi kom Skaikru, then there is nothing you need to fear from us.”_

_Anya reckons that it had been the easiest going meeting she has ever partaken in, the three of them parting ways as soon as it was over, with the warrior writing a message that would be sent to Lexa as soon as she returned to her people._

_Maybe, she hopes, dares to dream, just maybe, this was a sign for better things to come._

* * *

_A few days pass, and in that time, Raven continues a steady recovery from getting the bullet removed._

_There had been a moment when Abby had been explaining the risks, where the prospect of not being able to walk was brought up. And Anya had watched as Raven’s entire being seemed to shut down at those words, her own heart-clenching uncomfortably at the sight, before that fiery light returned, scorching whoever Raven dared to lay her eyes on._

_“Like hell that’s going to happen!”_

_Even lying there, unable to move, Raven’s determination was almost suffocating, Abby’s eyes darkening with something undefined, yet she kept her voice soft, not wanting to further upset the mechanic. “Since you were not completely paralyzed before the operation, then the likelihood of it happening is… uncertain.” She sighs, “just make sure to not do anything strenuous for the time being.”_

_“You got it, doc,” Raven huffed, hating how useless she currently felt._

_The older Griffin shook her head, her eyes finding Anya’s just as she was about to turn and leave, her hand reaching out to hold the warrior’s shoulder before she could even think to move away, “make sure she does as the doctor ordered, for her own sake.”_

_Anya nodded, becoming slightly alarmed by the secretive smile Abby rewarded her with, before the doctor gave a slight squeeze of her shoulder and walking away, no doubt needing to tend to another patient._

_“Well,” Raven grinned, her voice immediately gaining Anya’s attention, “that fucking sucks.”_

_Taking a step closer, Anya allows her lips to twitch upwards at the corners, amused despite herself. She cannot help but feel a sense of ease, now that they were away from prying eyes and knowing smiles._

_Raven watches her, her own lips twitching into something hesitant, questioning, her fingers reaching out to poke against Anya’s hand. A gasp catching in her throat when Anya catches her hand before she can completely pull it back, the thin material of her fingerless gloves slightly rough against her palm._

_“Anya?”_

_Bright eyes turn to her, and Raven could swear that she was looking into the sun. She has never, not once in her life, felt such warmth from a look alone._

_“Reivon,” Anya murmurs before running her tongue over her lips, her thumb absently smoothing over the back of Raven’s palm, “when you have healed,” she pauses, and for a moment Raven was worried that she wasn’t going to continue, “would you like to –“_

_The first warning is muffled, and if it wasn’t for her sensitive hearing, Anya would have missed it. But then it happened again, the warning blow of a horn, the noise more than enough to send her running, ignoring the worried calls from Raven as she continues to go as fast as her legs will take her._

_They’re too close. Far too close._

_“Onya.”_

_Lincoln rushes to her side when she makes it outside, his gaze both hardened and concerned._

_“Manuon.”_

* * *

“What do we do?”

Anya breathes in, closing her eyes and attempting to halt the fear clutching at her heart, before she turns back to the man, making sure to look him right in his defeated eyes. “Osir nou set daun, osir throu daun.”

“We live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you ever wanna request anything/talk to my crazy ass/melt over ranya then hmu on [Tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Translation: 
> 
> Osir nou set daun, osir throu daun. - we don't give up, we fight.


End file.
